


Neverending Dream

by Djibril88



Series: Omegaverse - Storie veneziane del 2050 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Venezia | Venice
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venezia, 2050.<br/>A causa di una mutazione genetica, l'umanita è divisa in tre Status. Alpha, Beta e Omega.<br/>Questa è la storia di alcuni di loro, che hanno a che fare con un mondo che li vorrebbe come dei perfetti stereotipi del loro status.<br/>[Dal quinto capitolo]<br/>«Non è solo una cosa biologica, Andrea!» disse con serietà, incrociando le braccia e guardandola attentamente. «Quando si incontra la propria anima gemella, il marchio dei feromoni è solo una formalità che avviene naturalmente.» spiego pensierosa. «Però, quando due anime gemelle ancora non sanno di esserlo… Beh, succede quello che è successo a Lucrezia e Kevin.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Lo sviluppo industriale è stato la salvezza per il genere umano, portando ad un aumento del lavoro e dei prodotti di uso comune. Questo fenomeno ha permesso anche alle città di ingrandirsi sempre di più, creando degli agglomerati urbani che vanno a sostituire i campi che hanno sempre fatto da padroni in tutto il mondo.

In Italia, luogo della vicenda che leggerete, questo sviluppo è partito da Torino e si è espanso insieme ad un’intricata rete ferroviaria e stradale che ha unito tutte le città, arrivando a sostituire le vecchie vie create durante il dominio di Roma.

Lo sviluppo industriale, però, ha avuto anche delle conseguenze drastiche. Se le emissioni nocive ottenute dal carbone sono state bloccate con l’evoluzione dei mezzi di trasporto, il nuovo combustibile ha comportato un inquinamento ben peggiore di quello causato dal carbone suo predecessore. Benzina, gasolio e scarti industriali di vario genere hanno inquinato l’aria e l’acqua di gran parte del globo.

Questo aumento dell’inquinamento, che ha portato anche alla creazione dell’Effetto Serra e del Buco dell’Ozono, ha causato anche dei mutamenti nella genetica dell’umanità. L’Organizzazione Sanitaria Mondiale ha riscontrato, nel 2000, un’infertilità quasi generale nel genere umano causato dall’emissione di gas nocivi nell’aria unita al diffondersi costante delle onde elettromagnetiche degli apparecchi elettronici. Studi successivi di alcuni scienziati e medici, hanno sfatato questa ricerca dell’OSM; secondo alcune ricerche, sono riusciti a spiegare l’improvvisa infertilità delle donne: “L’inquinamento radioattivo ha portato ad un mutamento genetico in tutta l’umanità” spiega un esponente di un centro di ricerca americano, “che ha reso infertili alcune donne e alcuni uomini. Questo mutamento genetico, ha colpito tutto il genere umano indifferentemente dal sesso. Fino a vent’anni fa questa situazione era circoscritta alle zone più inquinate del pianeta, ma con l’incrociarsi delle diverse razze si è diffuso in tutto il mondo.” Questa notizia, per quanto possa sembrare critica, è quanto di meglio potesse succedere. La mutazione non ha bloccato la fertilità nelle donne: con questi recenti studi, sembra che anche un uomo, con i giusti requisiti, possa generare la vita come succedeva solo alle donne. La circolazione di questa notizia, senza nessun dato certo, ha portato all’inizio molto scetticismo nella popolazione, insieme alle critiche da parte della Chiesa che ha accusato la scienza di “sostituirsi all’opera di Nostro Signore, modificando la natura umana”. Per zittire queste voci, gli scienziati coinvolti nel progetto hanno pubblicato i risultati delle loro ricerche, portando le nazioni ad indire un censimento speciale, con un risultato sconcertante: gran parte della popolazione è stata colpita dal mutamento. Da quel giorno, per semplificare la burocrazia a medici e ad anagrafi, è stato creato un sistema sociale diviso in tre classi o Status:

  * Alpha: sono gli individui più combattivi e più dominanti della popolazione. Donne e uomini che presentano nel DNA il gene Alpha non possono avere una gravidanza, ma hanno la possibilità di ingravidare un altro individuo. (Omega o Beta) A livello medico, sono chiamati Donatori. Rilasciano, come gli Omega, una scia di feromoni dall’Odore forte e dominante.
  * Beta: a livello sociale, li possiamo indicare come gli operai. Coloro che eseguono lavori con responsabilità inferiori a quelle degli Alpha. La maggior parte di loro è sterile, sia come Donatore che come Ricevente. Se l’individuo Beta nasce da una coppia di Beta è più probabile per lui essere un Donatore, o un Ricevente, sterile, mentre può essere fertile nel caso uno dei genitori sia Omega. Un Beta, che sia sterile o meno, non avrà mai i Cicli di Calore degli Omega. Le donne Beta, sterili e fertili, non hanno più il ciclo mestruale.
  * Omega: sono gli unici Riceventi fertile. Come Donatori non si hanno ancora risultati nelle varie ricerche, ma gli scienziati assicurano che la loro fertilità come Donatori è totalmente nulla. Un Omega si distingue da un Ricevente Beta per l’Odore, ovvero la scia di feromoni che rilascia per farsi riconoscere dagli Alpha. Sono fertili, e con maggior possibilità di concepimento, durante il periodo di calore (Ciclo di Calore). I Cicli di Calore sono mensili e, per le donne Omega, vanno a sostituire il ciclo mestruale. Durante i Cicli di Calore rilasciano una scia di feromoni inebrianti a cui gli Alpha non riescono a resistere; per questo motivo, un Alpha “marchia” il suo Omega con il proprio odore per tenere alla larga altri Alpha da ciò che è suo.



Il primo indizio sullo Status dei bambini arriva all’incirca ai sei anni di età, con un forte rilascio di feromoni da parte di Alpha e Omega. I Beta, dopo alcuni studi, non rilasciano feromoni di alcun tipo, rendendoli neutri e quasi totalmente immuni ai feromoni di Alpha e Omega.

Gli studi hanno anche realizzato che i legami nati fra Alpha e Omega sono più forti di qualsiasi altro legame e, di conseguenza, è difficile da distruggere. Più deboli, invece, sono i legami fra Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega e Omega/Omega.

Come più articolo, le dinamiche Alpha/Beta/Omega non sono molto diverse da quelle degli animali. Per spiegare tutto questo, i ricercatori si sono ispirati ad un branco di lupi. Ovviamente, come tutti possiamo immaginare, il comportamento dei tre Status non sarà mai uguale a quello dei lupi. Con queste brevi nozioni, che verranno approfondite con il tempo, passiamo al vero motivo per cui siamo qui.

La nostra storia si svolge a Venezia, precisamente.

Siamo nel 2050 e a Venezia la situazione non è molto diversa dal resto del mondo. Sebbene ormai il mondo si sia abituato all’idea di essere diviso in tre Status, esistono ancora diverse discriminazioni sociali. In questa città, i protagonisti della nostra storia dovranno combattere contro queste discriminazioni che vedono gli Omega trattati come lo scalino più basso della società, impossibilitati a trovare un lavoro soddisfacente a causa dei Cicli di Calore e dalla possibilità di avere bambini; le coppie di Status misto, ovvero che non rappresentano la vera famiglia Alpha/Omega, non sono ben viste.

Con questa premessa, ha inizio la nostra storia~

 

~Angolo degli autori~

Questo prologo serve semplicemente a spiegare questo nuovo mondo che è l’Omegaverse. Vedendo le altre storie italiane ho notato qualche imprecisione e qualche mancanza nelle dinamiche A/O/B. La nascita di Alpha, Omega e Beta causata dall’inquinamento è una mia idea, così come la quasi totale sterilità dei Beta e il riferimento ad Alpha e Omega, come Donatore e Ricevente. Non vi vieto di usare questi dettagli, ma vi prego di citare da chi avete preso l’idea.

I primi capitoli che troverete li scriverò io (LaSil88) perché, al momento, sono molto presa da questa storia e ho voglia di scrivere. Le prossime autrici saranno La francesina e _Littlethings.

Se siete arrivati fino a qui, vi ringrazio e vi chiedo di lasciare anche un solo commentino per farmi capire se l’Omegaverse vi piace o meno.

Buona serata (o giornata)~


	2. Capitolo 1

**Capitolo 1**

Era una sera afosa a Venezia; il cielo non era limpido e le stelle erano solo dei puntini bianchi senza alcun bagliore. Non c’era nemmeno la luna quella sera, constatò la ragazza dai capelli neri, mentre si osservava con occhio critico nelle vetrate del locale in cui stavano per entrare. Non le piaceva per niente quella situazione: quel pomeriggio Andrea, la sua migliore amica, l’aveva trascinata con la forza a casa sua per sistemarla per la serata. Dopo qualche ora, ne era uscita viva e vegeta e con dei boccoli ondulati a cambiare tono ai suoi capelli perennemente lisci e leganti nell’immancabile coda. Come se l’acconciatura non fosse sufficiente, Andrea l’aveva convinta anche a truccarsi, riempiendole gli occhi con matita, mascara, ombretto e eyeliner solo per mettere in risalto un paio d’occhi che lei non trovava per niente attraenti. O forse solo in lei non andavano bene. Sicuramente, un paio di occhi come i suoi su Andrea avrebbero fatto colpo. Si voltò a guardare l’amica che parlava con Matteo, una nuova conoscenza per Lucrezia. Guardandola, la più piccola del gruppo si trovò ad invidiare la bellezza di Andrea: aveva dei capelli castani di un mosso naturale che sembravano appena usciti dalla parrucchiera; un corpo perfetto e proporzionato con l’altezza. Con quelle gambe, poi, si poteva permettere di portare quelle gonne colorate e asimmetriche che metteva sempre. Poi, gli occhi marroni erano così caldi e sorridenti ogni volta che la guardavano. Ah, se fosse stata uomo, probabilmente si sarebbe presa una cotta per lei.

«Ti stai preoccupando ancora di come ti ho acconciata, Lucrezia?» domandò l’amica, strappandole un sussulto per essere stata colta in flagrante.

«La capisco… » mormorò a voce bassa Matteo, guardando per un attimo Lucrezia con i grandi occhi azzurri schermati dagli occhiali dalla montatura nera. Se non fosse per Andrea, né lui né Lucrezia sarebbero stati lì.

«Ah, cosa ne può sapere un uomo della bellezza?» rispose con finto tono glaciale, scoppiando un po’ a ridere mentre prendeva per mano Lucrezia per tenerla vicina a sé. Fortunatamente in casa aveva delle gonne che non aveva mai messo quando aveva la sua età che le andavano bene: così ora aveva una gonna nera che le arrivava alla caviglia da un lato e sopra il ginocchio dall’altro. Sopra aveva una camicetta bianca che sembrava perfetta per le sue curve. Quanto invidiava la piccola Lucrezia: lei poteva vantare di avere le curve adatte ad ogni ragazza. Non era grassa, ma non era nemmeno magra.

«Lu, sei fantastica. Te lo dico ogni giorno, e tu non mi credi mai. Il giorno in cui questi deficienti di Alpha capiranno che sei bella, tu sarai già al fianco di qualcun altro. Magari con un abito bianco.»

In risposta, Lucrezia sbuffò solamente alzando anche gli occhi al cielo. Non credeva nemmeno alle parole dell’amica: sapeva benissimo che nessun Alpha si sarebbe accorto di un’Omega così anonimo come lei.

«Lasciala stare… » rispose invece Matteo, mentre guardava il cellulare. Stava chiaramente giocando con qualche nuova App che aveva scaricato sul suo HTC di ultima generazione; avrebbe preferito rimanere a casa e continuare la missione che doveva completare in Assassin’s Creed IV Black Flag invece di essere lì a perdere la serata. Matteo rimase bloccato per qualche secondo quando vide il cellulare che gli veniva strappato dalle mani.

«Cosa ti avevo detto per questa sera? Niente aggeggi elettronici!» Andrea lo guardò negli occhi seriamente, sventolando il suo cellulare prima di metterlo nella sua borsa. «Questo non lo rivedrai fino alla fine della serata.» E con queste ultime parole si voltò per avvicinarsi all’ingresso del locale.

La fila era durata meno del previsto e lei contava di incontrare Stefano, quel PR che aveva conosciuto un anno fa. Se ci fosse stato lui, magari, potevano entrare anche nella sua lista. Si fermano davanti al buttafuori che fece cenno di aspettare ancora qualche secondo. Beh, era normale che succedesse così, durante quel genere di serata.

«Andrea? Sei tu?»

Una voce allegra fece voltare la castana verso quella voce gioiosa ma sorpresa. Nel vedere il proprietario, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e una risata. «Stefano, stavo proprio pensando a te!» disse subito, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Ah, lo so! Nessuno può fare a meno di pensarmi!» rispose facendole l’occhiolino, mentre si sistemava il cappello nero con la striscia blu elettrico. Si avvicinò a lei, sfiorandole le guance con due baci leggeri. «E loro?» domandò con un sorriso allegro, guardando Lucrezia appena ma puntando lo sguardo sul più alto del terzetto. Lui, di certo, non passava inosservato.

«Due miei amici Omega. Lucrezia e Matteo.» E da come Andrea calcò sulla parola Omega, Stefano capì perfettamente che era la loro “protettrice”. E anche molto possessiva, visto lo sguardo assottigliato che voleva metterlo in guardia: non alzare un solo dito su di loro!

«Come mai, la cara Andrea stava pensando a me?» domandò in fretta per cambiare discorso. Però, non passarono totalmente inosservate le occhiate dirette all’amico spilungone. Per istinto, Stefano si lecca anche il labbro inferiore, quasi volesse provocare il povero Matteo.

«Ehi, io sono qui!» Andrea gli schiccò le dita davanti agli occhi per riavere l’attenzione di Stefano su di se. «So che lavori qui! Ci fai entrare con tua lista? È la migliore di tutto il locale!» disse guardandolo negli occhi quando, finalmente, riebbe la sua completa attenzione. Per quella serata, Andrea avrebbe fatto in modo che Stefano si tenesse un po’ alla larga da Matteo. Anche se… Chissà, magari Stefano avrebbe potuto aiutare quel nerd del suo amico.

«Solo perché hai portato due Omega così carini con te!» disse con un sorriso accattivante che alzare gli occhi al cielo ad Andrea, mentre i due Omega tirati in causa si guardarono un po’ perplessi. Era chiaro anche per loro che, nel dire quelle parole, lo sguardo di Stefano era puntato solo su Matteo. Per Lucrezia, il fatto di passare inosservata era una cosa normale; non si immaginava di certo che un Alpha come Stefano avesse interesse per una ragazzina anonima come lei.

«Ehi, Stefano! Mi pare di essere stata chiara!» lo guardò male, incrociando le braccia e battendo il piede a terra nervosamente. Ora il suo sguardo stava dicendo: “Provaci anche solo con uno dei due e ti stacco la testa a morsi, Alpha libertino!”.

«Sorry!» rispose in inglese per scherzare, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso più allegro. Però, lo sguardo diceva tutt’altro. Prima di quella serata, Andrea si sarebbe dovuta arrendere alla realtà: aveva puntato Matteo e lo avrebbe ottenuto. «Seguitemi!» aggiunse qualche secondo dopo, facendo cenno al buttafuori di farlo passare insieme agli amici.

Andrea lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Matteo, prima di seguire l’amico libertino. Se prima era convinta che Stefano potesse aiutare Matte, ora le risultava difficile pensare che tutto quello potesse funzionare. Con un sospiro, poi, si disse che Stefano avrebbe fatto comunque di testa sua anche se non fosse stato così stupidamente libertino.

 

Il locale, all’interno, era pieno di gente di ogni età: giovani ed adulti che si conoscevano si scambiavano saluti; coppie male assortite si appartavano negli angoli più bui per scambiare qualcosa ben più intimo di un saluto. Non era una discoteca, ma la musica era a tutto volume. All’ingresso vennero accolti da un cameriere che chiese loro di aspettare vicino al bancone nero per il tavolo; a Lucrezia, quel posto piaceva molto: nonostante il mobilio fosse principalmente nero, il parquet di ciliegio spiccava luminoso, anche se le luci erano abbastanza soffuse. Avvicinandosi al bancone, però, qualcuno la travolse facendola cadere in avanti contro a qualcosa di morbido e molto comodo. Ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a capire che questo qualcosa era caldo e le aveva avvolto la vita con entrambe le braccia.

«Ah, Kevin. Tutti si buttano sempre fra le tue braccia, eh! Che fortunato!» disse divertito Stefano, facendola sentire ancora più imbarazzata di quanto già non fosse.

«Non è colpa mia se mi vogliono~» disse questo Kevin, rafforzando la presa intorno alla sua vita. Le tremavano le gambe e forse era anche un bene; ma più stava vicino a lui, più quell’odore dominante di Alpha, così forte ed inebriante, la confondeva e la lasciava senza fiato. E poi quella voce così sensuale e accattivante.

«Tutto bene, Scricciolo?» domandò alla povera ragazza fra le sue braccia. In confronto a lui, era davvero uno scricciolo dai capelli neri che nascondeva il volto spostandolo ovunque alla ricerca di un aiuto.

«S-Scusa, è colpa mia. Non volevo finirti addosso!» mormorò la ragazza con voce bassa. Se non fossero stati così vicini, probabilmente non l’avrebbe nemmeno sentita parlare. Kevin si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso che era più un ghigno, prima di avvicinarsi al suo orecchio.

«Non ti preoccupare, piccola~» sussurrò con voce suadente al suo orecchio, rafforzando ancora di più la presta delle mani sui fianchi di lei. Constatò, con gioia, che aveva i fianchi pieni e morbidi, come piacevano a lui. Pochi secondi dopo, però, Kevin si costrinse a staccare almeno una mano dal suo fianco per alzarle il volto congestionato: incontrò subito un paio di occhi dorati come i suoi, lucidi per l’imbarazzo e messi in risalto dal trucco. Come se non bastasse quel rossore di imbarazzo a farli spiccare ancora di più. Per un momento rimase sorpreso di incontrare qualcuno con occhi così simili ai suoi.

«CoffprotrettriceCoff» fece finta di tossire Stefano, riportando alla realtà Kevin che si costrinse a guardare l’amico ed ex amante che indicava una Beta piuttosto infuriata. Tale Beta sembrava desiderare di ucciderlo sul posto se non avesse lasciato la piccola Omega fra le sue braccia.

«Ops~» disse con una risatina, mentre aiutava la povera Lucrezia a rimettersi sulle sue gambe instabili. La ragazza, dopo aver visto quegli occhi magnetici, aveva riabbassato lo sguardo per qualche secondo prima di tornare ad osservare Kevin: aveva i capelli rossi, molto spettinati come se fosse appena sceso dal letto. Al suo corpo non ci voleva proprio pensare, visto che aveva avuto la possibilità di sentirlo personalmente. Però anche solo il suo volto era così bello da togliere il fiato.

Improvvisamente si sentì trascinare lontano da lui e dal suo profumo di Alpha, risvegliandola dalla trance in cui era caduta.

«Stalle lontano!» sibilò minacciosa Andrea, mentre stringeva la più piccola fra le braccia quasi volesse celarla allo sguardo predatore di Kevin. Se Andrea fosse stata un Alpha, in quel momento sarebbe scoppiato uno Scontro per la dominazione. E Lucrezia non sapeva se Andrea sarebbe stata in grado di vincere.

«Prima di venire alle mani… ehm… Alex, puoi portare Andrea e i suoi amici al mio tavolo? Stanno aspettando un po’ troppo per i miei gusti!» intervenne Stefano per calmare un po’ la situazione che rischiava di finire nel sangue. Sospinse un po’ Andrea e Lucrezia verso il cameriere, prima di dare una pacca leggera sul sedere di Matteo che si voltò a guardarlo decisamente imbarazzato. Per tutta risposta, il PR gli fece un sorriso malizioso e gli sillabò qualche parola: dopo sarai mio!

«Vi raggiungerò durante la serata!» disse Kevin, mentre puntava un Omega poco lontano da loro che stava fissando prima della collisione con Lucrezia. «Aspettami, Scricciolo!» disse con malizia alla corvina, creando imbarazzo in lei e una nuova ondata omicida da parte della Beta che la proteggeva.

Quando arrivarono al tavolo, Andrea lasciò libera Lucrezia e puntò lo sguardo su Stefano, seduto davanti a lei e di fianco a Matteo.

«Ho visto cos’hai fatto, Stefano!» proruppe subito la castana, stringendo i pugni sul tavolo. Le labbra si erano tese in una linea dritta e minacciosa, mentre osservava Stefano che la ignorava e continuava a provarci spudoratamente con Matteo.

Il povero Omega non sapeva come reagire a tutte quelle attenzioni da parte di Stefano: non solo gli parlava in modo suadente per sapere qualcosa di più su di lui, ma si avvicinava a lui con quello charme che lo stava inesorabilmente conquistando senza nemmeno sapere per quale motivo.

«Hai perso la voce, splendore?» domandò Stefano, sorridendogli malizioso mentre avvicinava il naso al suo collo. Che fosse più basso di lui, non lo fermava di certo dal provarci con un Omega da un profumo speziato come il suo. Qualche centimetro di differenza, non erano un problema per Stefano: non era uno di quegli Alpha che volevano un Omega rigorosamente più basso per dimostrare di essere il più forte. Non era in quel modo che si dimostrava la propria forza.

«M-Mi chiamo Matteo… » rispose l’Omega, cercando di allontanarsi da lui ma trovando solamente il muro a fermare la sua fuga. Mentre si malediceva, incrociò lo sguardo predatore di Stefano: i suoi occhi azzurro mare dicevano tante di quelle cose che Matteo sentì di andare in iperventilazione. Proprio quel giorno doveva succedergli di incontrare un Alpha che ci provasse con lui.

«Ti chiamerò comunque Splendore!» ribatté Stefano, questa volta quel tanto che bastava per appoggiarsi a lui con il corpo e schiacciarlo contro al muro. Le sue labbra erano a pochi centimetri da quelle di Matteo, prima che una pochette gli arrivasse direttamente in testa facendogli cadere il cappello.

«Non.Osare.Andare.Oltre!» disse la Beta infuriata, mentre raccoglieva pochette e cappello guardandolo minacciosamente. «Se non mi dai retta, questo non lo vedi più!»

Andrea lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che quei capelli erano la vita per Stefano. Come aveva previsto, il biondo si bloccò con il suo tentativo di sedurre il suo amico Omega, destinandole uno sguardo carico d’odio; però lanciò lo stesso uno sguardo carico di significato a Matteo, facendogli capire che non avrebbe desistito.

«Non te lo restituisco, Stefano!» lo minacciò chiaramente la Beta.

«Posso farmelo rifare!» rispose con un sorriso l’Alpha, iniziando con l’amica una guerra di sguardi per vedere chi avrebbe prevalso.

Lucrezia e Matteo si scambiarono uno sguardo esasperato dal quella lotto, nonostante il maggiore dei due Omega fosse più che sollevato di avere quell’Alpha un po’ più lontano da lui; si stava avvicinando il suo Ciclo di Calore e la presenza di un Alpha troppo vicino lo mandava fuori di testa, tanto da non resistere al desiderio di poterlo avere accanto durante quel periodo.

In quel momento, per fortuna dei due Omega, arrivò il cameriere con delle ordinazioni. Una era abbastanza particolare, poi.

«Ho fatto tutto io!» risponde Stefano con un sorriso, mentre dice lui stesso al cameriere a chi deve dare ogni Cocktail. La Vodka Lemon andò ad Andrea per “premiare la tua acidità simile a quella di un limone”; se solo avesse potuto, Andrea avrebbe schiacciato la testa dell’Alpha contro al muro per fargli sparire quel sorriso canzonatorio. La Caipirinha al cocco andò a Stefano, che la accettò con un sorriso. Andrea aggiunse che era per dimostrare quando la sua testa fosse dura e vuota come una noce di cocco. Il Between the sheet andò a Matteo, che si passò una mano sul volto per la risata maliziosa di Stefano e il ringhio di Andrea. Se questo cocktail non voleva dire nulla, perché dovevano fare così? «Dopo capirai!» fu il sussurro di Stefano mentre sorseggiava il suo cocktail, lanciando occhiate di desiderio all’Omega. L’ultima ad essere servita fu Lucrezia che ricevette un Luxuria… Da Kevin! Non lo aveva capito per il nome del cocktail, ma per il biglietto che aveva trovato nel tovagliolo: “Aspettami! K.”.

Si guardò in giro, cercando di non farsi notare da Andrea; ed eccolo lì, ad un tavolo non troppo lontano da loro. Dopo aver letto il biglietto si era aspettato di non vederlo in un punto così vicino e nemmeno in una situazione così intima con un ragazzo. L’Omega abbassò lo sguardo quasi imbarazzata, trattenendo la delusione per quello che aveva visto; delusa per cosa, poi? Nemmeno si conoscevano, quindi non aveva motivo di sentirsi così. Bevve un sorso del Luxuria, storcendo le labbra appena mandò giù il primo sorso.

«Non è buono?» domandò Stefano che aveva notato la sua smorfia.

Lucrezia alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, incrociando gli occhi azzurri attenti.

«Troppo dolce. Anche se la Lemon soda lo rende meno nauseante.» rispose senza smettere di guardare poco al di sopra della spalla destra di Stefano, dove Kevin si stava dando da fare. Non era imbarazzata, ma si chiese perché rimanesse lì invece di trovarsi un posto più appartato.

«Dopo un po’ ci si abitua. Ma rimane l’acido del limone che rovina la dolcezza della fragola.» rispose il biondo, inclinando la testa di lato, quasi mandandole un messaggio silenzioso in quelle parole. “Kevin è fatto così. Abituati, se non vuoi soffrire!”.

«Magari, la prossima volta, sceglierò io!» disse con un sorriso allegro, prima di notare che Kevin si stava alzando con questo sconosciuto dai capelli neri e dal fisico atletico. Abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che lei non era così atletica; anzi, aveva addirittura dei chili di troppo sui fianchi. Quindi era ovvio che qualcuno come Kevin cercasse un partner più atletico. Lucrezia si alzò in piedi pochi istanti dopo, mormorando un “vado in bagno” quasi depresso che spinse Andrea a seguirla subito. La Beta scoccò un occhiata di avvertimento a Stefano. «Ricordati cosa ti farò se osi troppo!» disse un ultima volta, prima di seguire la corvina.

«Finalmente si è levata di torno!» esultò il biondo, voltandosi verso l’Omega rimasto con lui. «Allora… Splendore, ti è piaciuto il drink?» domandò con un sorriso malizioso.

«Andrea me ne ha fatti provare di meglio!» rispose con voce leggermente tremante, cercando di darsi un contegno per non sembrare troppo intimorito dalla sa presenza.

La risposta di Matteo gli strappò una mezza risata divertita, mentre tornava nuovamente ad avvicinarsi a lui. «Ma Andrea non può farti provare tutto!» ribatté con voce sensuale, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. «Soprattutto in certi campi. In questo potrei anche aiutarti!» disse piano stando ben attento ad usare quella tonalità lasciva che usava molto spesso con i suoi amanti.

Matteo deglutì subito, sentendo la gola improvvisamente secca mentre il corpo iniziava ad emanare un calore maggiore. Si sentiva accaldato per la sua vicinanza, mentre dei brividi percorrevano tutta la spina dorsale. Era quasi vicino al calore, ma non pensava che un Alpha qualunque potesse metterlo in quella situazione così facilmente. Si voltò piano verso di lui, incrociando lo sguardo magnetico e sensuale del più basso. Al diavolo se era un Alpha basso: lui era irrimediabilmente attratto da lui e non ci poteva fare proprio niente. Per una volta, poi, voleva provare a seguire il suo istinto di Omega, invece di continuarsi a nascondere in una camera da letto giocando ai videogames per dimenticare di essere in calore.

«Stefano… » mormorò piano, ottenendo la completa attenzione dell’Alpha. Matteo si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di avvicinarsi alle labbra di lui per baciarlo titubante. Non aveva mai baciato praticamente nessuno, escludendo una bambina quando andava alle elementari, per questo era relativamente impacciato.

«Calmo!» sussurrò l’Alpha sulle sue labbra, prendendogli il volto fra le mani ed accarezzandoglielo piano. «Non tremare. Non ti faccio niente di male!»

Prima di quelle parole, Matteo non si era nemmeno accorto di tremare leggermente. Ma non aveva paura: sembra più aspettativa, quasi stesse già pregustando qualcosa di più da quell’Alpha.

«Non ho paura!» disse con voce tranquilla, inspirando profondamente per godere dell’odore di Stefano. Non era il classico odore marcato di un Alpha: era più dolce e avvolgente, ma che seduceva quanto quello degli altri Alpha. Matteo, però, si scoprì a preferire di gran lunga l’odore di Stefano. «Non ho paura!» ripeté un ultima volta, prima che le loro labbra tornarono ad incontrarsi con desiderio. Non c’era niente di dolce o romantico in quello: solo l’istinto di Alpha e Omega che si incontravano per la prima volta e rimanevano inebriati dei reciproci odori. Il profumo fresco e rilassante di Matteo sembrava combaciare perfettamente con quello di Stefano, mentre lasciavano che le loro bocche si lasciassero e si incontrassero nuovamente come se quel gioco succedesse ogni giorno. La passione sopraggiunse, lasciando che la foga muovesse le loro labbra e le loro mani per cercare qualcosa di più di un semplice bacio.

«Ora non pensare che io ti lasci andare via!» sussurra possessivo Stefano, mordendo il labbro inferiore di Matteo prima di dargli un secondo bacio più calmo e meno passionale dei precedenti.

«E tu non pensare di passarla liscia, biondo finto!» disse una voce piuttosto alterata, la cui mano lo prese per i capelli per tirarlo indietro e lontano da Matteo, che sembrò riscuotersi da quella sorta di torpore che il bacio aveva causato. «Ti avevo avvisato, Stefano! Non ci voleva tanto resistere, lo sai?» continuò infuriata, tirando i capelli del povero Alpha più forte.

«Ahia, Beta pazza, lasciami andare! Se non voleva poteva anche rifiutare. Non lo ha fatto e io sono andato avanti!» disse in sua difesa Stefano, mentre Matteo approfittava per alzarsi in piedi e avvicinarsi ad Andrea.

«Non c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi così!» cercò di fermare la situazione, mentre alle sue spalle Lucrezia cercava di distrarre Andrea con qualsiasi cosa ma senza successo.

«Io ucciderò questo pezzo di idiota!» continuò imperterrita prima di lasciare la presa sui capelli di Stefano che tirò un momentaneo sospiro di sollievo. L’Alpha si rimise comodamente seduto, scoccando un’occhiata alla Beta che prendeva in mano il suo cappello preferito. Con orrore, si rese conto che non aveva mentito quando gli aveva detto che il suo cappello avrebbe fatto una brutta fine.

«Questo… » iniziò seriamente, pronta a fare chissà che cosa all’oggetto. Matteo, però, la precedette di poco.

«Questo lo prendo io!» disse il più alto prendendolo ed indossandolo prima di voltarsi verso Stefano. «Non è un problema, vero?» domandò con un sorriso sicuro. Si chino verso di lui per sfiorargli le labbra, con un piccolo sorriso. Gli sussurrò qualcos’altro e su un foglio scribacchiò il suo numero di telefono, mentre Andrea faceva di tutto per trascinarlo via.

«Ci vediamo, Stefano!» disse Matteo voltandogli le spalle per celare il rossore sul volto. Non era da lui fare una cosa del genere, ma si sentiva leggermente soddisfatto. Peccato che sapesse già la fine di tutto quello: Stefano non avrebbe richiamato e lui sarebbe tornato l’Omega di sempre!

«Tu sei tutto pazzo, Matteo!» lo punzecchiò Andrea mentre scuoteva la testa del ripensare alla scena. «Ma lo sai che razza di Alpha è quello? È un libertino da quando aveva la sua età!» disse indicando con un cenno della testa Lucrezia che aveva un’espressione pensierosa in volto.

«Perché pazzo? Magari cambierà idea proprio per Matteo!» rispose Lucrezia, sempre pensierosa. Lei era più concentrata su quell’Alpha che aveva monopolizzato i suoi pensieri.

«Magari… » rispose Matteo con un mezzo sorriso, mentre uscivano dal locale diretti a casa.

 

La notte era ormai inoltrata mentre Kevin stava tornando al locale. Sperava ancora di incontrare quello Scricciolo che gli era caduto addosso dopo averle mandato quel messaggio con il cocktail. Quando arrivò al locale, però, trovò solamente Stefano senza il suo amato cappello.

«Ehi, che strano vederti senza capello!» gli disse con un ghigno, prendendolo un po’ in giro. Gli era capitato altre volte di vederlo senza cappello e ne aveva sempre approfittato, visto che sembrava sentirsi nudo solo senza quello.

«Se lo è preso un dolce Omega, prima che una Beta completamente pazza non se lo portasse via!» rispose il biondo, voltandosi a guardare l’amico più alto. «Come mai di ritorno? Tuo fratello se l’è svignata appena ti sei appartato con quell’Omega.» lo informò perplesso.

«Lo immaginavo.» disse pensiero, rendendosi conto che lo Scricciolo se ne era già andato. «Verrà di nuovo?» domandò con un ghigno soddisfatto. Gli stava già piacendo quel gioco che sembrava iniziare in quel momento: tanto sarebbe caduta fra le sue braccia ancora una volta e non l’avrebbe più lasciata andare.

Stefano lo guardò perplesso per un po’, prima di capire che si riferiva a Lucrezia. «Credo di sì! Il suo amico mi deve un cappello e più di un bacio!» mormorò, prima di salutare Kevin e incamminarsi verso casa.

Il divertimento stava iniziando per entrambi.


	3. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Il nuovo bar “Carpe Diem” si trovava in una piccola calle vicino al Canal Grande. Non era uno di quei bar grandi ed appariscenti: era piccolo ed accogliente, dando quasi un senso di famiglia allargata a chiunque passava di lì. Alan lo sceglieva anche per questo, ogni volta che passava da Sofia per programmare la pubblicazione di nuove foto. Da quanto la vecchia amica aveva ereditato la piccola casa editrice, lui era diventato uno dei suoi clienti più fedeli: non solo riusciva ad ottenere un buon introito, ma la qualità dei lavori era fantastica.  
«Un caffè!» disse quando si avvicinò al bancone del bar, con la voce totalmente disinteressata. Non perse nemmeno tempo a guardarsi in giro, troppo concentrato a guardare una copia del libro che doveva uscire. Sofia glielo aveva fatto avere prima del tempo per vedere se tutto era di suo gusto.  
«Guarda chi c’è! Il fuggiasco!»  
La voce canzonatoria del suo gemello, Kevin, arrivò alle sue spalle fastidiosamente divertita. Appena si era avvicinato, poi gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle con su enorme fastidio.  
«Cosa vuoi, Kevin?» domandò scocciato, guardandolo negli occhi mentre il barista gli serviva il caffè. Kevin aveva il solito sorriso da seduttore come sempre, anche se era leggermente addolcito perché si rivolgeva al gemello.  
«Chiederti dove sei sparito ieri!» disse con un mezzo sorriso, ordinando anche lui un caffè. «Quindi rispondi in fretta, perché non ho molto tempo!»  
«Un altro Omega?» rispose con disinteresse, finendo di bere il caffè in pochi sorsi nonostante fosse bollente. «Lo sai perché me ne sono andato.»  
Kevin si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo, mentre si voltava di nuovo verso di lui. Nonostante fossero gemelli e avessero gli stessi capelli rossi e gli stessi occhi dorati, non si assomigliavano per niente. Mentre Kevin era alto ed imponente, con una muscolatura massiccia e messa in risalto dai vestiti sempre stretti nei punti giusti, Alan era più piccolo, invece, e nascondeva la muscolatura che aveva con abiti più grandi di almeno una taglia. Per il fratello, Alan non sapeva proprio vestirsi.  
«Dovrò farti conoscere Davide, allora.» disse pensieroso il più alto dei due, mentre squadrava da capo a piedi il fratello nel notare che indossava i soliti vestiti larghi e per niente attraenti. «Ha un negozio qui vicino e potrebbe consigliarti qualcosa. E potreste farvi anche compagnia!» aggiunse con mal celata malizia, ottenendo in risposta uno sbuffo annoiato del fratello.  
«Se voglio qualcuno da portarmi a letto anche per una sola notte, me lo cerco da solo.» rispose Alan annoiato, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ma con lui andresti d’accordo. Entrambi odiate la folla e preferite essere degli asociali.» disse con una risata soddisfatta, scuotendo la testa.  
«Grazie per il complimento.»  
Per un attimo Kevin rimase spiazzato dalla risposta. Non tanto per avere ricevuto proprio quella risposta, ma in un momento di sorpresa aveva creduto che la voce di Alan si fosse sdoppiata; rendendosi conto, però, che c’erano due tonalità diverse si accorse che anche l’oggetto del discorso era proprio lì. Mentre il gemello aveva risposto con disinteresse, Davide aveva usato un tono irritato nonostante la sua espressione fosse neutra.  
«Davide!» disse con un sorriso accattivante, riprendendo possesso delle sue facoltà dopo un attimo di sorpresa. «Ti presento mio fratello Alan. Te ne ho parlato ieri sera, no?»  
Davide lo ignorò per un momento, comportandosi quasi nello stesso modo di Alan, per ordinare i caffè da portare in negozio. La barista gli sorrise accattivante: erano mesi che cercava di strappare una reazione dal giovane commesso; come Alpha era davvero interessata a lui. Ma ormai Davide era un caso perso, o quasi.  
«No, non me ne hai parlato. Eri impegnato a fare altro piuttosto che parlare!» rispose apaticamente il ventitreenne. La risposta non scoraggiò per nulla l’Alpha più grande, che lanciò un’occhiata al fratello.  
«Oh sì! Mi è piaciuto particolarmente!» rispose Kevin con quel sorriso accattivante che, ormai, lo distingueva da tutti gli Alpha della città. «Anche a te!» aggiunse come affermazione.  
«No!» rispose laconico, ma la carnagione chiara del suo volto si colorò di un pallido rossore. Sì, gli era piaciuto, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Si slegò un attimo la coda che teneva in ordine i capelli neri, rifacendola subito dopo per raccogliere quei ciuffi che gli davano fastidio; come sempre, gli occhi azzurri rimasero coperti da alcune ciocche.  
Un altro ghigno apparve sul bel volto di Kevin: aveva fatto centro.  
«Comunque, mio fratello ha bisogno di un cambio di guardaroba.» disse subito, cambiando discorso con la stessa facilità con cui cambiava amante. «Adesso lo trascinerò da te, perché avrò bisogno di tutta la tua collaborazione per… fargli scegliere bene le cose.» Nel linguaggio di Kevin significava “obbligare Alan a comprarsi dei vestiti della taglia giusta e che avessero un minimo di eleganza”.  
«Guastafeste!» fu la pronta risposta di Alan mentre si staccava dal bancone per andarsene. Venne, però, agguantato da un braccio di Kevin che bloccò ogni fuga. «Non hai qualche amante da cui andare?»  
«Sì, ma non sa ancora a che ora arriverò!» rispose con una risata, mentre aspettava che Davide prendesse i caffè per i suoi genitori prima di tornare in negozio.  
«Ah, peccato… » iniziò il più giovane dei tre, ma decise di stare zitto. Ormai aveva capito che avrebbe fatto di testa sua anche se lui non era d’accordo.

Il Fashion Victim si trovava qualche metro più avanti rispetto al Carpe Diem. Era un locale ben illuminato, dalle vetrate ampie che mostravano il vasto assortimento di abbigliamento che la famiglia Milani vendeva. Gli interni erano chiari, un misto fra bianco e frassino, dove spiccavano modelli di ogni colore ed ogni forma. La signora Milani, che si occupava dell’accoglienza del cliente, era un’Omega dal sorriso dolce e il comportamento materno; trattava tutti quanti con riguardo e con la stessa dolcezza con cui trattava il figlio. Il signor Milani, invece, era un Alpha austero e serio che gestiva principalmente il magazzino e la contabilità del negozio. Era comunque un uomo dal sorriso sereno che attirava molto spesso i clienti per il senso di fiducia che emanava.  
«Sono tornato!» disse Davide con voce apatica entrando nel negozio con i caffè. A differenza dei genitori, lui attirava i clienti, principalmente Alpha, perché era un Omega libero. Anche per questo i suoi genitori avevano deciso di farlo lavorare insieme a loro.  
«Oh, caro! Appoggia i caffè vicino alla cassa!» disse anche se il figlio lo stava già facendo. Era occupata con una cliente; in caso contrario li avrebbe presi direttamente lei. «Tuo padre sta controllando la nuova consegna. Se arriva qualc… Oh, Buongiorno!»  
Quando si rese conto che qualcuno era entrato subito dopo il figlio, si aprì in un sorriso. Dall’odore che sentiva, capì subito che si trattavano di Alpha. Due Alpha molto attraenti, tra l’altro! Non si sarebbe stupita se fossero entrati seguendo la scia di feromoni lasciata dal figlio. Qualcosa, poi, attirò il suo olfatto sensibile: uno dei due Alpha aveva lo stesso odore che aveva sentito su Davide quando era rientrato a casa quella notte. «Oh! Davide, occupati dei signori clienti!» disse faticando a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto: forse era la volta buona che suo figlio uscisse da quel guscio che si era creato.  
Prima di andare dai due Alpha che lo avevano seguito, Davide scoccò un’occhiataccia alla madre. Ancora che tentava di trovargli un Alpha quando lui non ne voleva avere. La notte prima gli era anche piaciuta, sì, ma non trovava tutto questo bisogno di qualcuno che facesse così ad ogni suo calore.  
«Cosa ti serviva?» domandò apaticamente, fermandosi davanti ai due Alpha senza guardarli negli occhi. Gli era bastato già l’occhiata che aveva dato loro al bar per ricordarsi com’erano. Per Kevin, invece, aveva visto tutto la sera prima.  
«Qualcosa di casual, sicuramente!» disse Kevin, osservando il fratello da capo a piedi per capire come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Aveva già in mente cosa prendere, per questo puntò dritto verso i Jeans da uomo. Prese proprio quelli sotto alla scritta “SKINNY”, scegliendone dei colori diversi. Seguendo il suo esempio, Davide si occupò praticamente di camice e magliette che potessero andare bene insieme alle scelte di Kevin.  
Il povero Alan non poté fare a meno di guardare la scena con il solito disinteresse anche se avrebbe tanto voluto svignarsela velocemente. Una cosa che odiava era fare shopping insieme a suo fratello: non aveva libertà di prendere quello che voleva perché Kevin non poteva stare zitto e lasciare che Alan facesse quello che voleva. Dopo qualche minuto di ricerca, Alan si ritrovò spinto da Kevin dietro ad un camerino, mentre Davide osservava la scena con la sua solita espressione apatica. Ma quel ragazzo aveva davvero voglia di stare lì a seguire le manie di suo fratello? Non sembrava dallo sguardo di fuoco indirizzato alla madre, che non gli era passato inosservato. Solo che non capiva perché avesse seguito le direttive del fratello così diligentemente.  
«Ricordati! Voglio vedere ogni vestito che proverai!» gli disse minaccioso il fratello, mentre si sedeva sui divanetti messi apposta davanti ai camerini.  
Rassegnato alla testardaggine del fratello alla fine Alan entrò nel camerino per provarsi quegli affari che Kevin chiamava jeans. Senza far troppo caso al suo aspetto allo specchio provò la prima combinazione di abiti: indosso un paio di semplici blue jeans abbinati con una maglietta nera. Per lui era strano vestirsi con abiti della taglia giusta, per questo uscì dal camerino per niente convinto dell’accoppiata.  
Ad aspettarlo fuori c’erano due paia di occhi di colori diversi che aspettavano di guardare il suo abbigliamento.  
«Allora?» domandò scocciato, mentre guardava più il fratello che il ragazzo obbligato a seguirli fino alla fine degli acquisti.  
Davide rimase per un momento spiazzato, mentre si trovava ad osservare un cambiamento esponenziale in Alan: non sembrava più la stessa persona di prima con degli abiti della taglia giusta. Anche se, qualcosa non andava.  
«No, non ci siamo!» rispose per lui Kevin, guardando il fratello con occhio critico. Sapeva che Alan poteva fare di meglio nella scelta degli abiti e non era quello. «Prova qualcos’altro!» disse facendogli un cenno di entrare nel camerino.  
“Lo sapevo” pensò Alan, rientrando nel camerino scuotendo la testa. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, prima di sistemarsi un attimo la coda che teneva i suoi capelli rossi insieme. Questa volta optò per un paio di jeans grigio chiaro ce sembravano quasi di cotone, abbinandoli ad una maglietta azzurra un po’ accollata. Si passò un dito sul colletto per il fastidio che gli dava. Questa volta si guardò almeno una volta allo specchio, facendo una smorfia nel vedere il risultato. Kevin gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Alan uscì ancora una volta dal camerino, incontrando questa volta lo sguardo di Davide. Invece di essere immobile nella sua solita espressione apatica, il suo sguardo era acceso da qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che vedeva molto spesso negli amanti del fratello. Poi lo vide scuotere la testa.  
«Il colore non va bene.» disse con voce bassa e docile, da classico Omega che aveva paura di irritare un Alpha. Ma Alan era già irritato e non con lui!  
«D’accordo! D’accordo!» rispose esasperato, tornando dentro senza nemmeno dare ascolto al commento di Kevin che sembrava tanto un “Ma non sai vestirti?”.  
Suo fratello stava diventando troppo esigente per i suoi gusti, soprattutto per vestiti che non avrebbe mai praticamente messo. Prese i successivi capi d’abbigliamento senza nemmeno fare caso a cosa avesse preso: un paio di pantaloni simil-pelle e una maglietta color Fumo di Londra con lo scollo a V abbastanza profondo. Il rosso si bloccò un attimo, rendendosi conto che assomigliava ancora di più a suo fratello così.  
«O la va o la spacca!»  
Appena uscito venne accolto dal silenzio totale: entrambi lo stavano guardando con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca semi-aperta. Un silenzio che durò qualche secondo di troppo, prima che Kevin gli scoppiasse a ridere in faccia divertito mormorando qualcosa come “il mio sosia”. Davide, invece, era attonito più concentrato ad osservare altro che il volto irritato di Alan.  
«Al diavolo!» sbottò voltando le spalle ad entrami per entrare nuovamente nel camerino. Giurò a se stesso che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta dentro quel dannato cubicolo infernale. Questa volta prese dei pantaloni leggeri, quasi bianchi da quanto il grigio era chiaro, e una maglietto di un rosso pallido, come se avesse fatto un giro nella candeggina.  
«Che diavolo di gusti avete?» sbottò uscendo dal camerino per farsi vedere dai suoi aguzzini. Adesso anche Davide era allo stesso livello a causa della sua irritazione. Vide l’Omega che scuoteva la testa, guardandolo perplesso. Però, stava notato che apprezzava per bene quello che vedeva e questo lo irritò ancora di più: era tutto un gioco di Kevin, lo sapeva.  
«Ma come ti vesti?!» disse esasperato il fratello, alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi davanti a lui come se volesse riprenderlo. «Lì dentro ci sono delle camicie. Prendile e provale! Non uscire di lì finché non ne hai provata almeno una!»  
Kevin lo spinse direttamente all’interno del camerino, senza lasciargli il tempo di ribattere. Doveva veramente trovare un modo per uccidere il fratello, sì!  
L’Alpha prese un paio di pantaloni neri molto stretti, con delle sfumature bianche che li facevano sembrare scoloriti, e vi abbinò una camicia bianca a cui lasciò i primi bottoni slacciati. Non aveva mai messo una camicia in vita sua e tenerla chiusa lo faceva soffocare. Si passò anche una mano fra i capelli che ormai si erano sciolti; non si fece troppi problemi per rilegarli: voleva semplicemente farla finita e andarsene.  
«Questa è l’ultima volta, Kevin!» sbottò uscendo dal camerino. «Così tu vai dal tuo amante e io me ne torno a casa!»  
Alzò subito lo sguardo verso di loro, incontrando il sorriso soddisfatto di Kevin e quello sgranato di Davide. Come prima, notava che nello sguardo dell’Omega c’era qualcos’altro: desiderio sano ed innocente di chi aveva poche esperienze con il corpo di un altro Alpha. Incrociò il suo sguardo lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto per prenderlo in giro. “Ehi ti ho visto!” pensò, mentre vedeva Davide voltare lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
«H-Hai scelto, allora?» domandò l’Omega imbarazzato, mentre faceva di tutto per non guardarlo.  
«Ovvio che ha scelto!» rispose Kevin per lui, annuendo soddisfatto. «Domani sera vestiti così, mi raccomando!»  
Alan lo guardò perplesso, prima di entrare in camerino. Ovviamente erano le solite idee idiote del fratello su qualche serata da cui si sarebbe ritirato prima del tempo. Libero dai pensieri, indossò di nuovo i suoi vestiti ascoltando Kevin e Davide parlare.  
«Un nostro amico, Stefano, ci ha invitati in qualche locale che fa un’inaugurazione.» disse in modo spiccio, come se non fosse l’importante il dove e chi avesse fatto qualcosa. «Vieni anche tu. Ti passa a prendere Alan!»  
Eccolo che ricominciava!  
«Non ti azzardare a fare qualcosa senza chiedere il mio permesso, Kevin!» disse Alan, avvicinandosi al fratello con i vestiti che era stato obbligato a mettere. Li passò semplicemente a Davide guardandolo ancora negli occhi attentamente, anche se Davide faceva di tutto per non guardarlo.  
«Stefano Visentin, dici?» domandò dopo qualche attimo, quando furono semplicemente alla cassa per pagare.  
Entrambi gli Alpha puntarono lo sguardo su di lui, sorpresi. Conosceva Stefano?  
«Andavamo nella stessa scuola!» disse alzando gli occhi al cielo. Diede loro lo scontrino e i capi acquistati dopo aver ricevuto il pagamento.  
Ad Alan non suonò bene quella frase, per questo decise di fare qualcosa un po’ fuori dal suo carattere. Si chinò verso di lui avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.  
«Domani sera verrai con me. Non accetto un no come risposta!» gli sussurrò staccandosi leggermente; così si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi attentamente notando anche un po’ di rossore sulle guance. «Ci vediamo al Carpe Diem, prima di andare!» disse in un soffio contro alle sue labbra prima di prendersi la libertà di salutarlo con un bacio.

Poco lontano dal Carpe Diem, dalla parte opposta al Fashion Victim, si trovava la Carrer Editore: era una piccola casa editrice conosciuta sul territorio veneto e a conduzione famigliare. Da quando il proprietario si era ammalato, la figlia Sofia era subentrata nella gestione di ogni cosa, allargando un po’ i campi di competenza dell’editoria. Ogni tanto, poi, le capitava anche di accettare degli stagisti che venivano da università e da scuole superiori.  
Era anche per quello che, quando aveva ricevuto una chiamata quella mattina, aveva deciso di parlare con quel mentecatto di suo cugino direttamente nel suo ufficio. La bionda ventitreenne controllò gli ultimi documenti che aveva davanti, prima di ricevere l’avviso che il suo parente fosse arrivato.  
«Ehilà, Sofia! Da quanto tempo!»  
Stefano Visentin non era il più tranquillo dei suoi parenti e lo dimostrava anche in quel momento, entrando nel suo ufficio nel modo più chiassoso possibile.  
«Sei il solito idiota!» scosse la testa la donna, alzandosi in piedi per accoglierlo come faceva con i normali clienti. «Perché tutta questa urgenza?»  
Sempre sorridendo e con la solita sicurezza che lo caratterizzava, Stefano si sedette davanti a lei dopo averle strappato due baci sulla guancia.  
«Ti volevo offrire una stagista!» iniziò senza tanti preamboli. La guardò seriamente, fregandosene di quanto potesse sembrare sciocco il reale motivo.  
«Gli stagisti me li trovo da sola, Stefano. Ma grazie dell’offerta.»  
Sofia conosceva abbastanza bene il cugino da sapere che c’era sempre un motivo nascosto che spiegava le sue azioni più gentili. Probabilmente aveva promesso a qualche Omega di piazzarla in un qualche posto di lavoro tranquillo.  
«No, ascoltami! Andrea è fantastica! È un mostro della scrittura; non hai idea di cosa può fare se prende in mano una penna. Lei AMA scrivere!» disse infervorato, mentre parlava dell’amica ed ex amante Andrea. Sarà passata anche lei dal suo letto, ma il rapporto che ora c’è fra di loro è di amicizia profonda e anche un po’ di rivalità.  
«Cos’altro c’è?» domandò subito Sofia. Per la casa editrice poteva anche essere un buon acquisto, sì, ma ancora voleva sapere il vero motivo di questa scelta.  
«Devi distrarla dall’Omega che mi interessa.» disse con un sospiro Stefano. Alla fine non poteva nascondere nulla alla cugina.  
«Vuoi portare via ad un altro Alpha il suo compagno?» domandò incredula la donna, prima di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Stefano aveva del coraggio, non poteva negarlo; ma non pensava che avesse anche degli istinti suicidi.  
«No!» rispose subito indignato il biondo, guardando male Sofia. «Lei è solo la Beta che si è auto-proclamata protettrice di quei due Omega.» disse con un gesto di noncuranza della mano.  
«E l’altro Omega?» domanda incuriosita, piegandosi in avanti ascoltando con più attenzione. Ci deve essere per forza qualcun altro che può giovare di questa cosa.  
«L’altra l’ha puntata Kevin!» disse con semplicità. Entrambi erano abituati al modo di fare di Kevin per questo non si stupivano. Sofia si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre scuoteva la testa.  
«E la poverina?» domandò quasi con pietà.  
«Lucrezia… non lo so! Potrebbe già essere caduta nel rete del nostro amico, come potrebbe esserne rimasta immune.» rispose il biondo pensieroso. «Anche se, dopo essergli caduta addosso, non c’è molta speranza. Sai anche tu come i feromoni di Kevin influenzino gli Omega.»  
Sofia rimase per qualche attimo in silenzio, pensierosa.  
«Quindi… » iniziò lentamente, toccandosi il mento per mostrare quanto fosse pensierosa. «Vuoi che distragga questa Beta abbastanza da permetterti di arrivare a quell’Omega. E l’altra?»  
L’ultima domanda fatta era totalmente inutile: sapevano entrambi che Kevin avrebbe puntato la ragazza per tutta la sera, anche se Andrea avesse cercato di tenerlo lontano a tutti i costi.  
«Che domanda stupida!» disse da sola, appena incrociò lo sguardo divertito del cugino. Povera piccola! Sicuramente avrebbe sofferto come tanti Omega prima di lei.  
«Affare fatto, Stefano! Spero per te che ne valga la pena, almeno!» disse alla fine, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Ovvio che ne varrà la pena. Anche per te!» disse leccandosi il labbro come se stesse gustando qualcosa di dolce e appetitoso. Sicuramente la sera successiva qualcosa di appetitoso lo avrebbe sicuramente assaggiato.  
Continua~

Note dell'autrice:  
Non mi perderò molto con i convenevoli, ma vi ringrazio per avere letto la storia e per averla inserita fra Preferite/Seguite/Ricordate.  
Però...Sì, c'è un però! Voi che leggete, potreste lasciare un commento? Mi farebbe tanto piacere e sarebbe anche un aiuto a migliorare il mio stile di scrittura e, magari, scoprire errori che non avevo nemmeno notato.  
Grazie mille per la vostra attenzione.


	4. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

Da anni ormai, Davide non aveva più problemi con sua madre. Si era legato a lei più di chiunque altro nella sua vita, ma non si era mai sentito tradito da lei come in quel momento. Tutto per colpa di quello che era successo prima; per colpa di quell’Alpha che lo aveva baciato davanti a tutti, suscitando la gioia di sua madre nel vedere realmente un Alpha interessato anche a lui. Per questo semplice motivo si trovava davanti al Carpe Diem ad aspettare l’arrivo del citato Alpha che avrebbe tanto voluto strozzare.

«Chi me lo ha fatto fare!» mormorò a bassa voce, scuotendo la testa. Non si stava guardando intorno; per questo sussultò nel sentire due braccia decisamente muscolose avvolgerlo con forza ed un profumo inebriante di Alpha fargli perdere la ragione.

«Stai forse pensando di fuggire, Davide?»

Alan era proprio dietro di lui, con le labbra ancora vicine al suo orecchio dopo avergli sussurrato quelle parole.

«No!» rispose con veemenza, cercando di ribellarsi alla sua stretta e allontanarsi da lui. Non capiva per quale motivo dimostrasse quell’interesse per lui, quando il giorno prima non lo aveva nemmeno guardato prima di dargli quel maledetto bacio.

«Se siamo qui, è colpa di mio fratello non mia!» gli risponde secco, lasciandolo libero dalla sua stretta e allontanandosi da lui di una decida di centimetri. Ora che aveva smesso di stuzzicarlo aveva ripreso il solito comportamento indifferente e distaccato da tutto e da tutti.

«Se non volevi venire, perché sei qui, allora?» domandò alla fine il rosso. Per l’occasione aveva indossato i vestiti acquistati il giorno prima, sotto minaccia del fratello, tenendo i capelli legati. Anche se aveva capito che a Davide era piaciuto particolarmente con i capelli slegati, a lui davano fastidio.

«Mia madre, contenta com’era, mi ha sbattuto fuori di casa chiarendo di non tornare ad un’ora decente!» disse alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre iniziava ad incamminarsi con lui. Davide indossava semplicemente un paio di blue jeans e una maglietta bianca. Non poteva di certo andare in tuta.

«Oh. Ti ho messo nei guai!» rispose con indifferenza, mentre seguivano la calle fino al Canal Grande. «Il City Hall è più avanti!» disse solo per informazione al ragazzo, così da fargli sapere almeno in che locale stessero andando.

Il City Hall aveva aperto da meno di una settimana e quella sera faceva la vera e propria inaugurazione serale. Il loro amico Stefano era riuscito ad ottenere un tavolo fin da subito, avendo avuto più volte contatti con la figlia della proprietaria. Quindi avevano tutti approfittato di questa fortuna, decidendo di passare una serata assieme.

«L’ho sentito da un cliente!» risponde più per cortesia che per fare vera e propria conversazione; il suo carattere non è tanto diverso da quello di Alan, per cui motivi per parlare non ce ne sono.

Fecero il resto del tragitto in totale silenzio, senza nemmeno guardarsi o accennare a qualcosa. Nulla di nulla, finché non vennero riportati alla realtà dalla voce di Stefano.

«Alan, finalmente!»

Stefano sembrava quasi sollevato di vederlo e anche felice. E Stefano Visentin non era mai così felice di vederlo, a meno che non ci fosse il palese zampino di Kevin. Probabilmente, lo aveva minacciato di rovinargli i piani per la serata con qualche stupido amante.

«Stavo iniziando a pensare che…. Ah, lasciamo perdere! Tu sei Davide, giusto?»

La memoria di Stefano sui tempi delle scuole superiori era veramente pessima, quindi non si ricordava veramente chi fosse il ragazzo davanti a lui. Gli tese la mano come se fosse la prima volta che si incontravano, sfoggiando uno sorriso allegro. «Piacere, sono Stefano!»

«So chi sei!» disse Davide guardandolo con totale apatia, senza nemmeno prendere la mano. In risposta ricevette solamente lo sguardo perplesso di Stefano, per cui aggiunse qualcosa. «Andavamo allo stesso Liceo. Diciamo che è impossibile non conoscerti!»

La risposta strappò ad Alan un mezzo sorriso, anche per aver lasciato di stucco Stefano. Per la prima volta il nanetto era rimasto senza parole.

«Oh, bene! Meglio allora!» disse con un alzata di spalle il biondo, voltando le spalle ad entrambi per far loro strada fino al tavolo. «Kevin farà un po’ di ritardo. Un altro amente!» disse con nonchalance, cambiando in fretta il discorso. Non è che gli importasse più di tanto che qualcuno si ricordasse di lui o meno; però era strano trovare qualcuno che lo aveva conosciuto quando aveva iniziato la sua strada di libertino.

 

Il locale era pieno di persone, che urlavano e che si salutavano. Come sempre c’erano i soliti Alpha idioti che provavano ad avvicinarsi ad Omega che erano altrettanto idioti. Perché non capivano che, in serate del genere, a nessun Alpha interessava una storia a lungo termine? Andrea ancora non comprendeva completamente le dinamiche che legavano un Alpha ad un Omega, e viceversa, nonostante lei stessa si comportava da Alpha. Lei, però, lo faceva principalmente per difendere i suoi amici, non per poterseli a letto come tanti altri. Quella sera, però, le risultava difficile concentrarsi sugli amici ed era tutta colpa di Stefano!! Non direttamente, purtroppo, ma sapeva che Sofia era lì perché lo aveva voluto lui: dopo tutto, una donna come lei non poteva proprio ignorarla. Ancora una volta, si trovò ad incrociare gli occhi grigi di Sofia; si sentiva in soggezione con quello sguardo costantemente puntato su di lei e faticava a pensare lucidamente, figurarsi a controllare i suoi amici.

«Ehi, cosa stai guardando?» domandò ad un certo punto Sofia, avendo notato che lo sguardo di Andrea si era puntato proprio sulla generosa scollatura. Guardò con malizia la Beta, prima di osservare cosa stavano facendo i suoi due amici Omega: Stefano era ancora fuori ad aspettare Alan e Davide, quindi per il momento parlavano tranquillamente fra loro. Il cugino aveva buon gusto, ovviamente, Matteo non era male; ma la scelta di Kevin non le diceva molto. Forse l’amico aveva visto qualcosa di speciale in Lucrezia che lei non poteva vedere.

«Non sto guardando niente!» rispose sfacciatamente Andrea, voltandosi un attimo verso gli amici per chiedere se andava tutto bene.

«Ah no?» domandò subito l’Alpha sporgendosi verso di lei per mettere ancora più in risalto la scollatura. «Io avrei detto il contrario, invece~»

Andrea le scoccò un’occhiata che, nuovamente, tornò a posarsi sul seno della donna. Aveva già un seno molto abbondante, però stretto in quella camicia con i bottoni aperti non sapeva proprio resistere a dare una sbirciatina.

«Guarda che non mi arrabbio se lo ammetti!»

Sofia rispose con malizia a quell’occhiata infastidita che continuava a ritornare al suo seno imperterrita. Si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita per l’agitazione che poteva avere Andrea.

«Comunque, Stefano mi ha consigliato di prenderti come stagista!» disse qualche secondo dopo, pensierosa. Era brava quanto lui a cambiare discorso per evitare che gli altri si sentissero a disagio.

«Lui?» domandò incredula nel sentire la notizia. Come a Sofia prima, anche a lei la cosa puzzava parecchio. Stefano che faceva qualcosa per lei?

«Sì, io! E non pensare male, donna di malafede! L’ho fatto solamente per te!» rispose con finta indignazione, mentre sedeva nel posto accanto a Matteo, casualmente libero. Davide ed Alan, dopo essersi presentati, si sedettero davanti a Lucrezia che sorrise loro con tranquillità. Quando aveva visto quei capelli rossi, aveva subito pensato che si trattasse di Kevin; invece era rimasta delusa, e sollevata anche, che non fosse lui.

Con un sorriso e un finto colpo di tosse, Stefano richiamò l’attenzione di tutti. «Direi che possiamo iniziare con il primo giro di Cocktails~»

 

Un paio d’ore dopo ed una bottiglia di vodka divisa fra tutti e sette, l’ultimo personaggio assente della compagnia si fece vivo. Kevin arrivò tranquillamente, come se non avesse fatto alcun ritardo. Sembrava quasi rilassato, mentre indossava il suo miglior sorriso soddisfatto di chi aveva appena fatto il sesso migliore del mondo. Poi, con i soliti capelli spettinati e la camicia con i primi bottoni slacciati sembrava davvero appena uscito da una sessione di sesso soddisfacente.

«Ehi, scusate il ritardo, ma ero abbastanza impegnato!» disse con un sorriso malizioso e soddisfatto, mentre si sedeva nell’unico posto rimasto libero: accanto a Lucrezia.

I ragazzi del gruppo che lo conoscevano si lasciarono sfuggire una risatina divertita, mentre Davide si limitava a scuotere la testa per quella che, secondo lui, era una pura idiozia.

Andrea, percepita la presenza di Kevin accanto alla sua migliore amica, si voltò subito verso di lui, pronta a dargli battaglia e a tenerlo lontano da lei. Solo che, in quelle due ore, completamente distratta da Sofia, non si era resa conto che anche Stefano aveva fatto la sua mossa su Matteo. Non è che si stessero baciando appassionatamente, però ogni tanto un bacio sfuggiva. Senza contare che il capello preferito gli era tornato sulla testa.

«Tu e tu!» disse Andrea indicando Stefano e Kevin minacciosamente. «Vi tengo d’occhio!»

«Io e te stavamo parlando!» disse subito Sofia, mentre i due Alpha appena minacciati se la ridevano sotto i bassi. Sfuggì anche un sorriso a Lucrezia, che nascose dietro la mano.

Andrea si trovò quindi nella situazione di dover decidere fra i suoi amici ed una possibilità di carriera nella casa editrice di Sofia. Scoccò comunque un’occhiataccia ai due, prima di tornare a parlare con Sofia.

Kevin si lasciò sfuggire un’altra risatina, vedendo come la Beta fosse già stata conquistata dalla donna Alpha. Ovviamente non dubitava nelle capacità di Sofia, soprattutto perché sembrava che Andrea le piacesse particolarmente.

«L’altro giorno mi sei sfuggita, Scricciolo!» disse il rosso, voltandosi a guardare Lucrezia che sembrò farsi piccola piccola. «Pensavo che mi avresti aspettato!» sussurrò al suo orecchio con sensualità.

«Andrea…Lei…» mormorò piano, alzando il volto per scoprire che Kevin fosse più vicino di quanto si aspettava. Dopo tutto, il suo profumo di Alpha era forte anche a distanza e lei riusciva a percepirlo subito. «Si era arrabbiata con Stefano…»

«E ha deciso di portarvi via! Peccato, avremmo potuto passare una serata magnifica assieme!» le disse con malizia, mentre le accarezzava la guancia pallida e le tirava indietro una ciocca di capelli caduta davanti agli occhi dorati. Ancora rimaneva stupito dal vedere quel colore.

Per un attimo, Lucrezia allontanò lo sguardo da lui. Per una frazione di secondo, pensò di scappare inventandosi qualche scusa. Quando ritornò a guardare gli occhi dorati di Kevin e il suo sorriso pieno di malizia, pensò di essere una stupida a pensare di fuggire.

«Sì, può sempre rimediare!» rispose l’Omega con un piccolo sorriso, dettato dalla timidezza. Era la prima volta che un Alpha notava la sua presenza, la prima volta che doveva ricorrere alle naturali capacità di Omega per sedurre un Alpha. Non era sicura, però, di riuscire a fare qualcosa di così diverso da lei.

«Io direi di cominciare da subito!» Kevin non perse tempo, infatti, appena vide che Lucrezia era disposta a provare ed era consenziente; le passò una mano dietro la nuca e avvicinò subito il viso al suo. In pochi attimi, stava già baciando la ragazza con passione travolgente tenendole il volto con entrambe le mani, mentre lei si aggrappava alla sua camicia con le mani.

Lo Scricciolo stava ricambiando il suo bacio con la naturale foga che avevano le persone inesperte; a Kevin sfuggì un sorriso nel pensare a quanto avrebbe potuto godere di quella ragazzina. Mentre continuava a baciarla, la fece sedere sulle sue gambe tenendola ancora più vicina a se. Voleva già portarla via, lontano da quella Beta che voleva impedirgli di averla.

Lucrezia si staccò da lui, terminando il bacio con un sospiro affannoso e il volto rosso. Era imbarazzata perché, per la prima volta in vita sua, baciava qualcuno; però provava anche un senso di soddisfazione mentre rimaneva vicina a Kevin. Per una volta, si sentì attratta da qualcuno per un motivo diverso dall’essere protetta. Voleva provare qualcosa di nuovo, sebbene poco le importasse che Kevin volesse solo una notte con lei.

«Un altro giro!!!»

Stefano riportò l’attenzione di tutti su di lui; al suo fianco, Matteo aveva il volto di un rosso intenso e il fiato corto. Sembrava che avessero smesso di baciarsi in quel momento e che Stefano avesse colto l’occasione di un altro giro di Cocktails solo per dare tempo all’Omega di riprendersi.

«Per me e lo Scricciolo un Afrodisiaco!» disse subito Kevin, stringendo la presa sulla vita di Lucrezia subito dopo averle scoccato un bacio sul collo bianco seguito da un piccolo morso.

«Avrei voluto scegliere io, questa volta!»

Il sussurro era molto dolce, classico di un Omega, ma gli strappo un breve sospiro perché la proprietaria di quel sussurro aveva iniziato a mordicchiare il lobo dell’orecchio con lentezza esasperante. Come se quel gesto non fosse abbastanza, si era spostata più in basso a lasciare qualche bacio sul collo.

In risposta, Kevin la strinse ancora di più a sé affondando le dita nei fianchi morbidi e perfetti. Quante cose aveva da toccare in quella ragazzina! Era più in carne di alcune suo amanti; aveva un seno piccolo e morbido, che premeva contro al suo petto ogni volta che respirava profondamente. E poi, c’erano le cosce e il sedere che aspettavano con gioia di essere toccati e torturati dalle sue mani grandi. E non solo dalle mani.

«Ehi! Mi ascolti?»

La voce di Andrea arrivò ovattata alle orecchie di entrambi, ma non fecero molto per darle retta. Erano troppo presi l’uno dall’altro, dall’esplorare e conoscere qualcosa di nuovo che desideravano dal profondo dell’animo. Giunse anche la risata divertita di Sofia, che tentava di trascinare via la Beta. «Stiamo solo andando a ballare! Lasciali in pace.» Poi non sentirono più nulla; nemmeno del cameriere che portava loro i cocktail ordinati.

Lucrezia si sentiva quasi in un mondo diverso dalla realtà, come se fosse in una bolla di sapone che la separava da ogni cosa che non fosse Kevin. Non era da lei fare mosse del genere, però lo stava davvero baciando sul collo lasciandogli un piccolo segno rosso vicino al mordo della camicia. Si era pure stacca un attimo per contemplare il suo operato, prima di sentire la mano di Kevin dietro la sua nuca per spingerla verso di sé e riprendere a baciarla con la stessa passione travolgente. Gli avvolse subito il collo con le braccia, mentre si schiacciava contro di lui; senza nemmeno pensarci si era seduta a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, permettendo a Kevin di iniziare ad accarezzarle le gambe sotto alla gonna lunga fino al ginocchio. Sentì le sue mani stringere con forza la carne, mentre il bacio si faceva più appassionato e frenetico: le mani di Lucrezia erano affondate nei suoi capelli, mentre spingeva il bacino contro al suo. Sembrava quasi in calore da come si stava comportando e non se ne vergognava nemmeno.

«AH~»

Le mani di Kevin le avevano stretto i glutei con forza, lasciando che un gemito sonoro sfuggisse dalle sue labbra per morire contro quelle di Kevin. Lo voleva! Ora! Subito!

«Ehm ehm… » Stefano falsificò un breve colpo di tosse, mentre cercava di attirare l’attenzione dei due amanti. Nascose anche un sorrisino voltandosi a guardare Matteo. «Vi consiglio anche le stanze nell’albergo qui dietro. Molto carine, devo dire! Ho pure un coupon per uno sconto!»

La battuta strappò una risata generale, causando imbarazzo alla povera Lucrezia. Kevin reagì come al solito; un sorriso malizio mentre lasciava andare il sedere della ragazza e la faceva sedere di fianco a lui. «Si potrebbe fare, ma c’è già casa mia!»

Alan si lasciò sfuggire un verso infastidito, mentre fulminava con lo sguardo il fratello. Erano abituati a fare così, ma non con così poco preavviso. «Beh, Alan! Questa sera non tornare!» disse Kevin con una risata, mentre si alzava in piedi seguito da Lucrezia dopo qualche minuto di esitazione. Andrea non era lì per avvisarla e un po’ si sentiva in colpa a tenerla fuori da tutto quello. Solo che…

«Non ti preoccupare, avviserò io Andrea!» disse Matteo con un sorriso rassicurante, alleggerendo il cuore di Lucrezia prima di voltargli le spalle per seguire Kevin.

«Sempre che non decidiamo di seguire il loro esempio, Matteo!» fu l’ultima cosa che cosa che sentì: Stefano aveva parlato con una tale malizia che Lucrezia non avrebbe dubitato che lo avrebbe fatto.

 

La casa di Kevin e di Alan si trovava vicino a Piazza San Marco. Era un appartamento spazioso ed ordinato; Lucrezia non si perse troppo ad osservare l’arredamento perché era più interessata a baciare il ragazzo dai capelli rossi. Quando la porta fu chiusa, Kevin la prese in braccio stringendole il sedere con forza; per reazione, si strinse di più a lui e avvolse le gambe intorno al suo bacino mentre la portava verso la camera da letto. Ebbe solamente una fugace visione di una cucina a vista e un angolo tv, prima di ritornare nel vortice di emozioni che stava iniziando a provare.

«Stai tremando!» disse Kevin con un ghigno soddisfatto, mentre si apriva la porta della sua stanza con una mano.

Lucrezia lo guardò negli occhi, prima di mordergli il labbro come punizione per quel ghigno. E il rosso rispose a tutto questo con un altro morso, sempre sul collo e sempre con forza.

«Ngh~» gemette la ragazza, mentre veniva scaricata sul letto dalle lenzuola scure senza troppe cerimonie.

«Hai paura di me, piccola?» domandò con malizia mentre la guardava dall’alto del suo metro e novantuno. Era perfetta in quel momento: il volto rosso, il respiro affanno e i capelli scompigliati; la gonna era alzata e arrivava all’inguine lasciandolo con la gola secca. Kevin doveva essere abituato a vedere un simile spettacolo davanti ai suoi occhi; però con Lucrezia era completamente diverso. La pelle diafana risaltava sulle lenzuola nere quasi fosse un angelo che brillava di luce propria. Un’altra persona con la pelle candida, si era trovata su quel letto in circostanze diverse eppure l’effetto era simile. Incrociò gli occhi dorati di Lucrezia, aspettandosi quasi di vedere QUEGLI occhi.

«Non ho paura… » rispose la ragazza con voce bassa e melodiosa. Ed era un bene che avesse risposto, perché i suoi pensieri si stavano allontanando decisamente troppo da quel momento. Il sesso era sesso e lui non poteva permettere ai sentimenti di prendere il sopravvento. Levandosi la camicia, la raggiunse sul letto lasciando che un po’ del suo peso la bloccasse sul divano. Non voleva farla scappare anche se, ne era certo, non sarebbe mai fuggita da lui.

«Allora vediamo di far aumentare questo tremolio, piccola!» sussurrò al suo orecchio con malizia, spostandosi un po’ più in basso per lasciarle un morso che la fece sussultare con un esclamazione di sorpresa. Quella pelle così bianca era fatta per lui: ogni segno del suo passaggio sarebbe rimasto impresso come un tatuaggio e lui non poteva che esserne soddisfatto.

Da quel momento, Kevin lasciò da parte le parole preferendo ascoltare i gemiti della ragazza sotto di lui. Non era il tipo che andava di fretta, lui; si godeva il momento, mettendo tutto sé stesso in ogni gesto. Per questo, ad ogni bottone che slacciava della sua camicetta, depositava un bacio od un morso sul suo collo e sulla parte di pelle che liberava dal tessuto. Lucrezia si dimenava e sussultava ad ogni suo gesto, chiaramente inesperta a tocchi che sei facevano sempre più intimi. La liberò dall’indumento, lasciandola solamente in reggiseno: si fermò un attimo ad ammirarla, notando come il rossore dell’imbarazzo si fosse espanso anche al collo nonostante gli occhi luccicassero di puro piacere. Quelli erano occhi pieni di passione di una qualsiasi persona, non di un Omega durante il suo calore. Dopo qualche secondo, tornò a baciarle le labbra con passione mentre iniziava ad accarezzare lentamente la schiena fino ad arrivare ai gancetti del reggiseno: non si mise molto a giocare con quell’indumento, impegnato com’era con le sue labbra; lo fece semplicemente sparire nella camera con un lancio, prima che le sue mani iniziassero a dedicarsi all’esplorazione di quel piccolo seno. Lo strinse forte, tastando quanto effettivamente fosse sodo; ci giocò, torturando con i pollici i capezzoli che iniziavano ad inturgidirsi; e, alla fine, godette dei dolci sospiri che riusciva a strappare alla sua amante. Per un po’ alternò leggere carezze al seno a prese forti che la fecero sussultare; godette di quel momento e dello sguardo implorante di Lucrezia che chiedeva di più. Le avrebbe dato sicuramente tutto quello che voleva, ma nei modi e nei tempi che voleva lui; si avventò, quindi, nuovamente sul suo seno iniziando a baciarlo e a morderlo in più punti; con le mani finalmente libere poté occuparsi del resto del suo corpo: le accarezzò ancora i fianchi nello stesso modo che aveva usato in quel locale, vi affondò le dita e li strinse con forza avvicinandola di nuovo a sé per far scontrare i loro bacini. Voleva che sentisse quanto fosse eccitato anche lui e quanto poteva resistere ancora torturandola lentamente; spinse un po’ contro di lei, contro la sua femminilità ancora coperta solo dagli slip. La gonna, ancora d’intralcio, era salita appena sopra la vita lasciandole scoperto il bacino: la fece sparire in pochi secondi, preferendo vederla in intimo per il momento.

«K-Kevin… » lo chiamò in un sussurro la ragazza, prima che le mettesse un dito davanti alle labbra per fermare le sue parole. Fece un sorriso malizioso, prima di morderle il seno famelico. Il tutto guardandola costantemente negli occhi lucidi. Sembravano oro liquido in quel momento. Dopo questa breve interruzione, tornò ad occuparsi di lei e del suo corpo: si spostò più in basso, verso la pancia morbida con una scia di baci e morsi che lasciarono altri segni rossi sulla pelle candida; le mani anticipavano di poco il suo percorso. Presero gli slip e li tolsero con un gesto secco, quasi violento, strappando un piccolo urletto di sorpresa a Lucrezia, che si coprì il volto per l’imbarazzo. Il gesto gli strappò un sorriso addolcito che venne rimpiazzato quasi subito dal suo solito ghigno. «Se ti nascondi, potrei valutare di legarti al letto.» la avvisò ormai vicino alla sua femminilità anche con le labbra. Invece di puntare proprio lì, si soffermò a torturare l’interno coscia con i suoi soliti morsi. Adorava mordere i propri amanti, soprattutto quando avevano qualcosa da toccare oltre alle ossa. Carne, adorava gli amanti con carne da toccare e non solo ossa. Kevin si riscoprì ad osservarla ancora, più di quanto avrebbe fatto normalmente, sentendola tremare di aspettativa; ma lui non era ancora deciso a darle ciò che aspettava e, mentre le sue labbra lasciavano segni sulle sue cosce, le dita facevano il loro lavoro iniziando ad esplorare quel luogo che mai nessun Alpha prima di lui aveva avuto il permesso di toccare. Un debole suono, molto simile ad un ringhio, nacque dal fondo della sua gola come se fosse il possessivo Alpha di Lucrezia che non sopportava l’idea di sapere che la sua Omega poteva essere stata con qualcun altro. Cercò subito di darsi un contegno, mordendo più forte la coscia di Lucrezia che le strappò un urlo di dolore. Non si diede nemmeno la pena di scusarsi, concentrandosi sul movimento che le sue dita stavano facendo sulla sua intimità inesplorata: gesti concentrici, lenti e misurati, la sfioravano internamente con possessività quasi a volerla marchiare anche lì. Il pollice accarezzava leggero all’esterno, facendo dimenticare all’Omega il dolore del morso; la vide inarcarsi, andare incontro alle sue dita per trarre maggiore piacere da quel momento. Lui, torturatore esperto, allontanò la sua mano finché non sentì il gemito frustrato di Lucrezia, quindi tornò a prenderla con le dita con più insistenza di prima e più in profondità.

“Se va avanti così, non resisterò” pensò Lucrezia, convinta che quello stesso pensiero era scritto sul suo volto arrossato dal piacere e che Kevin godesse nel torturarla così tanto. Un altro gemito frustrato le sfuggì dalle labbra quando, per l’ennesima volta, Kevin allontanava le mani da lei impedendole di godere ancora. A differenza nei momenti successivi, però, non ottenne altro se non sentirlo allontanarsi da lei.

«Co… »

Le parole le si fermarono in gola mentre sgranava gli occhi alla vista di Kevin: nudo, davanti a lei, finalmente pronto a prenderla completamente. Notò solo in quel momento quelle cicatrici sul collo e sul petto che davano qualcosa di sensuale e minaccio a Kevin. Subito, si chiese come si fosse procurato delle ferite del genere, se gli avevano fatto male e com’era successo. Lo sguardo di Lucrezia, però, tornò a vagare di nuovo su di lui, lasciandola senza fiato. Il suo corpo era già stato a contatto con lui, ma non aveva percepito nulla di com’era in realtà. Bello e imponente in ogni sua parte! Si sentì avvampare per l’imbarazzo e per il desiderio, mentre seguiva la linea degli addominali fino al bacino. Era così inesperta che si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi per l’imbarazzo, facendo sfuggire una risata dalle labbra sensuali del rosso.

«Hai osservato bene?» domandò divertito e sensuale, mentre tornava a stendersi su di lei. Le mani tennero aperte le gambe, mentre si posizionava comodamente. La guardò negli occhi dopo averle tolto le mani dal volto. «Non nasconderti!» le ricordò con quel ghigno, mentre spingeva un po’ il bacino contro la sua femminilità.

Lucrezia trattenne il fiato appena sentì il suo sesso premere sulla sua intimità, penetrandola poco prima di uscire nuovamente per strappare quel gemito frustrato che tanto lo divertiva. Stava dimostrando a Kevin quanto lo desiderasse e quanto non sopportasse la sua lentezza: per questo si divertiva a stuzzicarla in quel modo, sebbene anche lui faticasse a trattenersi. La penetro ancora po’, come prima, fermandosi a metà strada prima di uscire nuovamente. Un gioco lento e sensuale che strappava dei gemiti sempre più desiderosi a Lucrezia.

Alla fine, nemmeno lui resse più il desiderio che stava montando in lui: si limitò ad afferrarle i fianchi e a spingere nuovamente in lei con una sola e forte spinta. Non aspettò nemmeno un attimo, questa volta, iniziando a muoversi in lei con forza strappandole dei veri gemiti questa volta. Voleva sentirla urlare, chiamare il suo nome, invocarlo come se fosse davvero il suo Alpha. Come se le appartenesse davvero! Sentì le unghie di lei conficcarsi nella carne della schiena, mentre lui rispondeva stringendo la presa sui suoi fianchi e mordendole il collo per lasciarle un marchio possessivo e, quasi, vincolante. Erano un Alpha ed un’Omega in quel momento, che volevano solamente sfogare i loro desideri come durante il periodo di Calore. Un Alpha ed un’Omega che potevano solamente rispondere con forza ai gesti reciproci, marchiandosi e muovendosi all’unisono.

Nessuno dei due si stava rendendo conto di quanto quel rapporto andasse ben oltre il semplice sesso. Nessuno dei due comprendeva quanto quello potesse essere l’inizio di qualcosa che, forse, li avrebbe uniti più di quanto desiderassero. Mentre entrambi raggiungevano l’orgasmo ottenuto da gesti frenetici e forti, non pensarono nemmeno per un attimo che si erano legati come due anime gemelle.


	5. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

Il sole mattutino filtrava dalle persiane socchiuse, illuminando il letto dove i due amanti dormivano ancora. Durante la notte, per il caldo, il condizionatore si era azionato portando Lucrezia ad avvicinarsi a Kevin che l’aveva abbracciata inconsciamente.

Mentre il sole illuminava lentamente la stanza e le figure distese sul letto, Lucrezia iniziò a svegliarsi lentamente. Per prima cosa, iniziò a percepire i raggi di sole che puntavano direttamente sul volto; per abitudine, voltò subito le spalle al sole, affondando il volto nel petto Kevin senza nemmeno pensarci due volte. Odiava essere svegliata prima del previsto!

Lu cercò lo stesso di tornare ad addormentarsi, ma la solida presenza di qualcuno al suo fianco e di un po’ di dolore alle gambe e al basso ventre le impedirono di dormire ancora. Si costrinse, quindi, a riaprire gli occhi incontrando il petto nudo di Kevin che stava pacificamente dormendo.

I ricordi della sera prima tornarono prepotentemente a galla, facendola arrossire per come si era lasciata andare alla lussuria del momento. Mentre alzava lo sguardo verso il volto di Kevin, tornò a guadare nuovamente quelle cicatrici che aveva notato anche la sera prima: con una mano andò a percorrerne i contorni con attenzione, chiedendosi fin da subito come si era procurato ferite del genere; nonostante la loro presenza non diminuisse la sua bellezza, si sentiva male per lui e per il dolore che potrebbe aver provato nel ricevere simili ferite. Continuando ad accarezzare distrattamente quelle cicatrici, si concentrò nuovamente sul volto: da addormentato spariva completamente il dongiovanni malizioso e seducente che era di giorno. Sembrava più rilassato e tranquillo, come se non dovesse pensare a niente. Nemmeno a sedurre qualche Omega ignaro del suo fascino e del suo potenziale. Lucrezia si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso dolce prima di avvicinarsi alle sue labbra e depositarvi un leggero bacio come ad augurargli il buon giorno. A quel movimento, sentì le braccia di Kevin avvolgerle più forte la vita e avvicinarla ancora più a sé.

Rendendosi che il padrone di casa non si sarebbe svegliato molto presto, ridacchiando un po’, si risistemò comodamente fra le sue braccia appoggiando la testa contro alla sua spalla teneramente.

 

Il sole era ormai alto, decretando che la mattina era già inoltrata e che, come spesso accadeva, aveva dormito anche troppo. Solo che qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto; qualcosa che era iniziato con il suono insistente di un cellulare e che si era trasformato in una serie di colpi contro una porta con delle imprecazioni non molto carine.

«Credo che qualcuno ti cerchi!» mormorò la voce un po’ impastata di Lucrezia che era riuscita ad addormentarsi per un’oretta buona.

Kevin abbandonò la stretta intorno alla sua vita per alzarsi in piedi e vedere chi era il guastafeste. Però, ebbe la furbizia di leggere prima i messaggi e scoprire così cosa lo aspettava.

I messaggi che Sofia e Stefano gli avevano mandato erano iniziati intorno alle tre di notte quando, probabilmente, lui e Lucrezia erano parecchio impegnati. Li lesse tutti, evitando quelli dove chiedevano dov’erano e se tornavano al locale. Si soffermò invece su quelli dove descrivevano dettagliatamente la furia omicida di Andrea e di quello che voleva fargli se non avesse riportato indietro Lucrezia.

“Scusa, ho dovuto dirle dove abiti!”

Era il messaggio di Sofia e risaliva alle quattro di mattina.

“Ti conviene prepararti a morire. Io sto per scendere all’inferno, mi piacerebbe avere compagnia. Stiamo arrivando!”

Era il messaggio di Stefano ed era stato mandato alle nove, esattamente mezz’ora prima. Quindi, la pazza che lo aveva svegliato doveva essere Andrea. Appoggiò nuovamente il cellulare sul comodino di fianco a letto e si voltò a guardare Lucrezia che era completamente sveglia.

Kevin le sorrise mentre si chinava su di lei per scoccarle un bacio lungo e appassionato per augurarle il buongiorno. Lei lo ricambiò con gioia, prima di staccarsi e guardarlo dubbiosa.

«Chi è?» domandò riferendosi al casino che arrivava dall’ingresso.

«Una Beta che non comprende che TU vuoi essere qui!» disse un po’ esasperato, baciandola ancora questa volta lentamente. Ci mise tutta la sua buona volontà per staccarsi ed evitare di rimanere ancora lì e finire per fare nuovamente sesso con lei. Non che disprezzasse l’idea, ma voleva evitare di avere problemi con i vicini a causa della Beta alla porta.

Kevin indossò velocemente i boxer e un paio di pantaloni neri, prima di lasciare da sola l’Omega e raggiungere la porta con espressione decisamente infastidita e arrabbiata. Andrea gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

«Cosa.Vuoi?»

La sua voce era piena di minaccia repressa a stento, mentre incontrava lo sguardo furioso di Andrea che sembrava volerlo uccidere.

«Lasciala andare a casa. Subito.» sbottò senza salutare, mentre Stefano alle sue spalle alzava gli occhi al cielo.

«Scusa, Kevin, ma aveva giurato che non mi avrebbe più fatto rivedere Matteo.» disse con tono di scusa, alzando le spalle anche se si beccava un’occhiataccia di fuoco. Era distratto da qualcosa ora, che arrivava dall’interno della casa di Alan. Un profumo dolciastro che aveva il sentore di essere un legame appena creato.

«Dopo faccio in conti anche con te!» sibilò il rosso all’amico, tornando a guadare Andrea. «Io non la sto trattenendo. Se lei vuole rimanere, può rimanere!» le disse con fastidio, piantandosi davanti alla porta con minaccia.

«Ma tu hai avuto la possibilità di farci qualcosa. Io no!» sbottò l’amico, ma le sue parole vennero bloccate dalle lamentele di Andrea. «L’hai irretita con le tue maniere da grande Alpha. È ovvio che una ragazza innocente come lei sia finita nelle tue grinfie.»

Kevin fece per risponderle a tono, ma la voce arrabbiata di Lucrezia arrivò alle sue spalle. Non si era nemmeno accorto della sua presenza, neanche con l’odore.

«Non provare a dire una sola parola di più, Andrea! Se sono qui è perché lo voglio IO!»

Voltandosi, il rosso ebbe un minuto di esitazione: Lucrezia indossava solo la sua camicia che la copriva fino a metà delle cosce ben tornite; aveva i primi bottoni slacciati quindi poteva vedere l’incavo fra i seni sodi e… Si diede mentalmente dello stupido quando si rese conto di quello che sentiva. Era quello il motivo per cui non l’aveva sentita subito: l’aveva marchiata come se fosse la sua compagna.

«Oh merda!» Stefano aveva espresso ad alta voce il suo pensiero, mentre sbiancava di botto per quello che si trovava davanti. Non tanto Lucrezia mezza nuda, ma il fatto che si erano legati senza rendersene conto.

Andrea, essendo una Beta figlia di due Beta, non poteva percepire le stesse cose dei due Alpha, quindi interpretò la reazione di Stefano all’abbigliamento di Lucrezia. «Vai a vestirti!»

«Sono in casa. Non ho intenzione di fare altro!»

«Lucrezia!» iniziò la Beta, guardando minacciosa l’amica. Fece anche un passo verso di lei, ma Kevin si mosse subito per tenerla fuori da casa sua e lontana da Lucrezia. Si lasciò sfuggire anche un ringhio possessivo che nacque dal fondo della gola, lasciando stupita sia Andrea che Lucrezia.

«Kevin non ce n’è bisogno!» disse Lucrezia, scattando subito verso di lui e stringendogli il braccio con forza. Poi portò lo sguardo verso Andrea. «Sei la mia migliore amica, non mia madre.» aggiunse con voce dolce, addolcendo anche lo sguardo dedicato all’amicia.

«Ma ti farà soffrire!» disse ancora cercando di far ragionare l’amica.

«Non è un problema!» rispose Lucrezia, mentre lasciava libero il braccio di Kevin quando lo sentì rilassarsi. Anche lei aveva capito, dal momento in cui Kevin si era alzato dal letto che era successo qualcosa quella notte che non doveva accadere. Solo che ora non riusciva a pensare lucidamente; Kevin, il SUO Alpha era lì vicino e lei non poteva fare altro che dipendere dalla sua presenza.

«Lo hai visto anche tu come si comporta, Lucrezia. È un libertino più incallito di Stefano; non gli interessa nulla dei suoi amanti, tanto meno di te. Ti spezzerà il cuore e ti abbandonerà come se tu non fossi altro che una ragazzina.»

Lo sguardo di Lucrezia si gelò all’istante, mentre Andrea andava avanti a parlare con tono implorante per far rinsavire l’amica. Non esisteva modo peggiore, però, di far rinsavire un Omega: mai insultare l’Alpha davanti all’Omega. Stefano percepì subito il cambio dell’odore di Lucrezia; se prima c’era un profumo zuccherino e fruttato, accompagnato da quello più mascolino di Kevin, ora sembrava quasi di sentire il profumo di un limone particolarmente acido. Se non bastava l’odore di Lucrezia, però, c’era anche il linguaggio del corpo. I muscoli delle gambe erano tesi, come se fosse pronta a saltare al collo di Andrea per azzannarla; le labbra erano tese sopra i denti in un muto ringhio minaccioso: era come la femmina di un branco che voleva proteggere il proprio territorio e il compagno ferito.

«Andrea, vieni! Hai visto che Lucrezia sta bene e non rischia nulla.» intervenne Stefano per sistemare la situazione, mentre Kevin allontanava Lucrezia da Andrea. Non voleva che succedesse un casino per la loro stupidità; se solo fossero stati più attenti.

«Deve tornare a casa! Avrò detto ai suoi che dormiva da me, ma non posso coprirla per sempre!» ribatté subito la Beta, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

«Sì, lo comprendo. Ma non è con questi modi che la farai tornare a casa!» rispose con tono eloquente cercando di far ragionare l’amica e farle capire silenziosamente che era venuto fuori il danno e che, quindi, andava risolto in modo molto calmo e senza insulti.

Andrea ci mise qualche secondo a capire cosa voleva dire Stefano, anche perché non era stato così chiaro nel dire quelle cose. Eppure, ripensando alla reazione di entrambi non capiva come mai non se ne era accorta fin da subito. I suoi genitori le avevano insegnato a riconoscere Alpha e Omega legati in basi a gesti e azioni senza dover ricorrere al tanto decantato olfatto.

«Oh… F-Forse è meglio s-se vi lascio soli.» mormorò un attimo spaesata, mentre osservava Lucrezia stretta nella presa di Kevin e poi Stefano che sembrava riacquistare un po’ di colore.

«No, forse è meglio se torno a casa. Hai ragione tu!» mormorò voltandosi a guardare Kevin che la lasciò libera a malincuore; aveva fatto la cavolata. Per la prima volta si era lasciato andare e aveva trascinato con sé anche la ragazza.

«Ah, dovevo stare più attenta!» disse la Beta ad alta voce, colpevolizzandosi di tutto quello che era successo. Non è che la colpa fosse sua, in realtà: secondo Kevin, Lucrezia lo avrebbe seguito anche se Andrea fosse stata presente e le avesse detto di no. I veri colpevoli erano loro che non si erano limitati al sesso.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio imbarazzante, Lucrezia riapparve completamente vestita e con gli occhi lucidi. Stava rischiando di piangere, povera piccola, a causa di questo errore.

«Andiamo!» disse Andrea prendendo per mano Lucrezia per darle un minimo di conforto. Per cosa piangeva? Si era forse pentita o perché si allontanava dal suo Alpha? Fecero solo qualche passo sul pianerottolo, prima Kevin trattene la corvina e la tirò indietro per abbracciarla e baciarla con passione. Lucrezia si aggrappò istintivamente a lui, ricambiando il bacio con la stessa passione e senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

Andrea si sentì stringere il cuore a quella scena, ma doveva porle fine al più preso. «Lu… » mormorò con dolcezza prima che la ragazza si voltasse e scappasse via, senza guardarsi indietro. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto consolare la ragazza per tutta la giornata e rassicurarla che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

«Kevin…. Sei nella merda!» sentì la voce di Stefano, mentre seguiva l’amica. E Andrea non poté fare altro che essere d’accordo con il biondo: Kevin era davvero nei guai se non si prendeva le sue responsabilità con Lu!


	6. Capitolo 5

**Nota dell’autrice**

Innanzitutto, devo porgere le mie più sentite scuse per la lunga assenza senza aggiornamenti. Purtroppo, per diverso tempo, non ho avuto molta ispirazione per mandare avanti questa storia e, piuttosto che scrivere e pubblicare forzatamente, ho preferito mandare la storia in una sorta di hiatus forzato. Ora, posso dire che lo haitus è finito; la pubblicazione avverrà ogni due settimane, com’era previsto prima del blocco. Questo perché ho anche altre storie da mandare avanti, anch’esse in hiatus, che hanno bisogno di essere rispolverate.

**Prima i ringraziamenti.**

Ringrazio chiunque abbia commentato nonostante lo hiatus, sia i membri del gruppo facebook EFP Fandom che MatsuriGil e Necia37 per le/i quali ho ripreso a scrivere questa Omegaverse. Non vi preoccupate, non ho intenzione di abbandonare la storia.

**Per Sylvia Naberrie e Dragasi.**

Vi ringrazio infinitamente per i vostri commenti e le vostre correzioni. Ho deciso di rispondere alle vostre domande direttamente nel capitolo, permettendo così anche agli altri lettori di avere meno dubbi nella storia.

Per prima cosa: per quanto riguarda l’utilizzo degli idrocarburi come elemento nocivo scatenante è dovuta anche ad una mia scarsa conoscenza di questi materiali ed una mia scarsa informazione. Chiedo scusa per questo errore, quindi.

_Come fa un Beta nato da coppia Beta essere Donatore o Ricevente sterile?_

Nell’idea generale dell’Omegaverse, i Beta sono principalmente sterili. Non sono in grado di percepire l’odore dei feromoni e, a causa di questa sterilità, non emettono i loro feromoni. Fondamentalmente sono inodore. Nella mia visione dell’Omegaverse, il Beta “purosange”, ovvero nato da due Beta, non ha geni Alpha o geni Omega, rendendo così impossibile essere un Donatore o un Ricevente. I genitori Beta, invece, per poter procreare devono essere figli di una coppia A/O e quindi avere il gene Alpha o il gene Omega.

 _L'attrazione che provano verso Alpha/Omega trascende anche il fatto che siano dello stesso sesso?_   _Perciò il Ciclo di Calore che provano non nasce solo dal fatto che debbano procreare, giusto?_

Sì, l’attrazione che provano Alpha e Omega va al di là del genere. Tutto ruota intorno ai feromoni che Alpha e Omega rilasciano e che servono per attirare l’Alpha/Omega a sé.

Il Ciclo di Calore, invece, è il periodo durante il quale l'Omega è fertile e il suo corpo si prepara fisiologicamente alla procreazione. Ed è per questo motivo che durante il Calore provano un forte desiderio sessuale, che trascende l'orientamento sessuale. Oltre a questo, però, è anche il momento in cui si forma il maggiore Legame con il proprio Alpha: l’Omega, normalmente, viene marchiato con i feromoni in quel momento. È quasi una conclusione della Cerimonia del Legame, anche se non sempre il “marchio” dei feromoni viene dato sempre durante il Ciclo com’è successo fra Lucrezia e Kevin nel capitolo scorso.

_Come mai Andrea fa da protettrice di Lucrezia e Matteo?_

Ci sono due motivi.

Il primo motivo: Lu e Matteo sono dei cari amici per Andrea ed hanno avuto diverse difficoltà a causa degli Alpha e del carattere che hanno. Andrea gli aiutati e loro si sono affidati a lei. Per questo si è letta a loro protettrice.

Il secondo motivo: Lu e Matteo sono Omega senza compagno e senza Legame, una preda allettante per gli Alpha che cercano anche solo un’avventura. Per questo, un Omega deve essere accompagnato quando si reca in luogo con la presenza di potenziali compagni. È un po’ come l’accompagnatore delle fanciulle in età da marito nel medioevo.

 

Spero che le spiegazioni siano state chiare. In caso di altri dubbi sulle dinamiche dell’Omegaverse, chiedete pure nelle recensioni: risponderò sempre ad inizio capitolo per chiarire i dubbi anche di chi legge solamente.

Vi auguro una buona lettura!

**Capitolo 5**

Gli eventi di quella estate erano stati così veloci da pensare che fossero solamente un sogno della mente di chi la aveva vissuti. Lucrezia e Kevin si erano legati; per qualche strano motivo, Alan e Davide si incontravano ogni tanto al Carpe Diem, mentre Stefano e Matteo avevano iniziato una storia più o meno seria.

E Andrea? Lei aveva avuto la fortuna di incontrare Sofia, proprietaria della Carrer Editore, e stava per avere un colloquio con lei. Senza contare che la donna rappresentava il canone di bellezza che cercava in un partner; in più era un Alpha che riusciva a metterla in difficoltà, soprattutto quando metteva in mostra quel seno prosperoso. Andrea si batté mentalmente una mano sul volto, cercando di riacquistare un po’ di lucidità. Non era lì per flirtare con il suo, forse, futuro capo; doveva dare l’impressione che fosse adatta a quel ruolo e rimediare alla figuraccia fatta la settimana prima. Al solo ripensarci, si sentiva in pena per la povera Lucrezia ancora chiusa in casa e lontana dal suo Alpha.

 Andrea si fermò un attimo davanti alla sede dell’editore, osservando la struttura in mattoni rovinata dalle intemperie e dall’acqua alta. Osservando bene l’intonaco, si poteva notare fin dove arrivava l’acqua alta ogni volta che la marea saliva; nonostante le paratie all’ingresso della Laguna, in tutti quegli anni non erano ancora riusciti a contenere l’avanzare dell’acqua. Fortunatamente, però, non si avevano i danni del passato.

«Bene! Ce la puoi fare!» disse a bassa voce, entrando subito nell’edificio.

Al suo ingresso, una segretaria in abito scuro la scruta quasi male finché non le disse che era lì per un colloquio con la signorina Carrer. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la segretaria la accompagnò direttamente all’ufficio del capo e la fece entrare senza aggiungere altro. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, supera la porta per avvicinarsi alla scrivania di Sofia che la sta guardando con un sorriso.

«Ah, signorina Conti. È in perfetto orario; complimenti!» disse con tono professionale, annuendo mentre le faceva cenno di sedersi dall’altro lato della scrivania. Davanti a sé, fra i vari documenti aveva anche un curriculum della ragazza che le aveva mandato qualche giorno prima.

«Grazie mille, signorina Carrer.» rispose compiaciuta la ragazza, stringendo la cartelletta con qualche articolo che aveva scritto durante il liceo. Il suo sorriso, poi, sembrò anche allargarsi mentre pensava a quanto fossero informali in quel momento, visto che si erano già incontrate.

Sofia doveva essere della stessa idea, perché si lasciò andare ad una breve risata.

«Come le ho già spiegato al telefono, questo colloquio è mirato ad un inserimento prima come stage, poi come tempo indeterminato.» iniziò subito Sofia, mantenendo un’espressione distaccata e lontana, come se non avesse mai visto Andrea prima di quel giorno. Andrea annuì subito, guardandola con serietà. «Ovviamente solo se sarà soddisfacente durante il periodo di stage.»

«Sì, ne sono consapevole, signorina Carrer» rispose subito la Beta, incrociando lo sguardo serio di Sofia.

«Evitiamo le formalità, Andrea!» disse dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, non riuscendo proprio a mantenere un distacco con quella Beta che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Se mai fosse iniziata una collaborazione fra di loro, nessuno poteva impedirle di iniziare anche una collaborazione sentimentale.

«Mi viene da ridere, con tutta sincerità, Sofia.» rispose la ragazza, nascondendo un sorriso con una mano. «Sia per questa formalità che per la fortuna avuta. Davvero vuoi già assumermi?» domandò ancora una volta. Si erano sentite al telefono solo il giorno prima e Sofia aveva manifestato fin da subito la sua scelta di assumerla per uno stage di sei mesi. Una prova, aveva detto, per farla entrare nel mondo del lavoro e farle imparare qualcosa di nuovo.

«È anche grazie a Stefano, che mi ha chiesto tutto questo.» rispose con sincerità la maggiore delle due, mentre sistemava i documenti davanti a lei. Tese anche la mano per avere la cartellina di Andrea: gliel’aveva chiesta giusto per farsi un’idea sulle sue capacità e dove collocarla da quel giorno in avanti.

«Sia lodato il libertino!» disse con sarcasmo, sistemandosi comodamente sulla sedia mentre osservava Sofia con tranquillità. «Quando inizio, allora?»

L’affermazione di Andrea le strappò una risata divertita, nonostante fosse concentrata nella lettura di qualche articolo. Però, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che l’intervento di Stefano fosse stato propizio, oltre che una fortuna per entrambe. Forse, stavano davvero guadagnando qualcosa di più di una semplice collaborazione lavorativa; probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto fare un regalo soddisfacente per il compleanno cugino.

«A settembre. Questa è l’ultima settimana e poi chiudo fino alla fine del mese.» rispose distrattamente, mentre leggeva ancora un articolo. «Wow. Stefano aveva ragione. Sembra che tu abbia un dono!»

«Stefano… Cosa?» domandò perplessa, guardandola con un po’ di sorpresa nell’espressione. Stefano aveva detto qualcosa di buono a Sofia? Per cosa, poi?

«Sì, quando mi ha proposto te come stagista ha detto che sei fantastica nello scrivere gli articoli. Ho avuto la conferma!»

Il commento fece arrossire Andrea più del dovuto, che si lasciò andare a dei ringraziamenti mormorati. Forse Stefano non era così odioso come sembrava.

«Ti…dovrei chiedere scusa. Per l’altra sera!» mormorò dopo qualche istante di silenzio la più giovane delle due. Andrea si era resa conto di avere esagerato, sia quando aveva scoperto che Lucrezia era andata via con Kevin che al momento di portarla via. Le lacrime dell’amica l’avevano fatta sentire parecchio in colpa. E visti i risultati di tutto quello, il senso di colpa era amplificato.

«Ti sei comportata da amica.» le rispose Sofia, scansando le sue scuse con un gesto della mano. Per lei, non c’era bisogno di scusarsi. Tutti conoscevano Kevin, soprattutto lei, e sapevano cos’era abituato a fare con gli amanti. Solo che, parlando sia con il diretto interessato e con chi aveva assistito alla sfuriata di Andrea, aveva scoperto qualcosa di assurdo ed irreale. «È vero, comunque?» domandò cautamente dopo un attimo di silenzio. Se era vero, non osava immaginare come stava la poverina.

«Stefano, eh?» domandò retoricamente, scuotendo la testa come gesto involontario. «Più che vero. Lucrezia è a pezzi. I genitori sono preoccupati, ma lei non vuole dire nulla. Dicono che lo chiama nel sonno, ma non vuole vederlo. Si sta anche avvicinando il Calore, poi.»

«E Kevin non pensa ad altri che a lei!» disse con un sospiro, ma anche con tono aspro. Lucrezia era finita nelle grinfie del lupo che la stava torturando. «E non recide il legame. Farebbe male ad entrambi, ma sarebbe una cosa passeggera. Come se non fosse mai esistito.»

Andrea rimase in silenzio, soppesando attentamente le parole dell’Alpha. Lei, come Beta, non comprendeva bene le dinamiche Alpha/Omega; con lo studio scolastico, aveva imparato che Alpha e Omega reagivano gli uni agli altri in base al rilascio di feromoni e che, grazie a questa reazione, potevano legarsi. A livello biologico comprendeva il concetto di Legame fra Alpha e Omega, perché era lo stesso principio che spingeva un animale a cercare un compagno. Solo che non capiva diverse cose: perché alcuni dicevano che Alpha e Omega si legavano per la vita? Perché il Legame era così forte da creare dolore quando si veniva separati?

«Dalla tua faccia sembra che tu non comprenda qualcosa, Andrea!»

Sofia richiamò l’attenzione della più giovane con un po’ di stizza nella voce; non aveva chiaramente ascoltato quello che stava dicendo: lo aveva notato dallo sguardo improvvisamente vacuo e pensieroso. Il volto di Andrea si arrossò un po’ per l’imbarazzo, ma mantenne il contatto con quello sguardo indisposto e dominatore.

«Mi chiedevo solo come fosse possibile che una cosa principalmente biologica, possa dare tanti problemi.» disse con calma, guardandolo l’Alpha in attesa di una risposta.

La donna si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quasi esasperato. Non era la prima persona a chiedere qualcosa del genere.

«Non è solo una cosa biologica, Andrea!» disse con serietà, incrociando le braccia e guardandola attentamente. «Quando si incontra la propria anima gemella, il marchio dei feromoni è solo una formalità che avviene naturalmente.» spiego pensierosa. «Però, quando due anime gemelle ancora non sanno di esserlo… Beh, succede quello che è successo a Lucrezia e Kevin.»

Andrea la guardò con gli occhi spalancati. Se era davvero così, perché aveva consigliato a Kevin di recidere il Legame? Avrebbe sicuramente fatto male ad entrambi. Senza contare che Lucrezia avrebbe sofferto ancora di più, a livello emotivo. Però, invece di porle quella domanda, la sua mente cambiò idea prima di poter iniziare a parlare.

«E tu? Hai mai creato un Legame come ha fatto Kevin?» domandò di slancio, senza rendersi conto che il tono era piuttosto distaccato come se le desse fastidio scoprire che quella donna attraente era già legata a qualcuno.

«Io? Oh, no! Non sono stupida come Kevin.» rispose subito, scuotendo la testa, notando fin da subito la vena di gelosia che percorreva quella frase. Non era una cosa ovvia, ma in tutto quel discorso la domanda non c’entrava nulla. «Come mai questa domanda improvvisa?» domandò poi con malizia, lasciando che un sorriso sghembo le apparisse sulle labbra carnose.

«Oh…ehm…ecco… »

Scoperta. Colpita. Affondata.

Si era fatta prendere in contropiede perché aveva provato sollievo nello scoprire che non era legata a nessuno.

«Non importa!» aggiunse alla fine con una risata, salvandola dall’imbarazzo. La guardò negli occhi. «Tanto lo scoprirò stasera a cena.»

Un chiaro invito che sembrava quasi un ordine.

Quella sera, sicuramente, Andrea le avrebbe detto il perché di quella domanda. E anche tante altre cose.


	7. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

Sofia non scherzava quando le aveva detto che le avrebbe chiesto una risposta durante una cena. Per diversi motivi, la cena era stata rimandata di qualche giorno a causa del lavoro di Sofia.

Il ristorante “Do Leoni” era uno dei pochi ristoranti che era sopravvissuto all’innalzarsi inesorabile del mare; per poter continuare la sua attività, il proprietario aveva innalzato l’edificio ed il ristorante ora si trovava sul soppalco.

Andrea era rimasta incantata alla vista di quel locale, notando come l’arredamento ricercato ed elegante non fosse qualcosa che un semplice ristorantino potesse permettersi. Tutto era stato confermato quando Sofia aveva chiesto che le venisse dato un menù rosa.

«Non vuoi farmi vedere quanto spenderemo!» affermò Andrea con una smorfia sulle labbra coperte da un leggero strato di rossetto rosa chiaro.

«Non voglio farti pagare.» le rispose Sofia senza negare, però, quello che Andrea aveva detto. Un piccolo broncio apparve sul volto della Beta perché, nonostante il suo desiderio di voler essere indipendente da un Alpha, Sofia aveva vinto a prescindere: in un modo o nell’altra, sarebbe riuscita anche a pagare la sua parte.

«Dimmi, Andrea…» riprese a parlare senza preambolo l’Alpha, guardandola con un sorriso tranquillo. A Sofia piaceva flirtare con quella Beta, ma sapeva anche capire quando una persona non era a proprio agio. In quel momento, Andrea era un fascio di nervi per trovarsi in un ambiente così diverso dal suo. L’Alpha si tese verso di lei, mettendo in mostra il suo decolté prosperoso: che lo facesse apposta o meno, lo sguardo di Andrea si abbassò incantato su quel punto. «…Ti piace così tanto guardarmi il seno?» domandò con una risata piena di malizia e divertimento, mentre osservava Andrea spostare lo sguardo verso il suo viso con un po’ di rossore sulle guance.

«Se me lo offri così, è ovvio che mi piace guardarlo. Se non lo mettessi in mostra, non lo guarderei!» rispose Andrea con sorriso malizioso uguale a quello di Sofia, nonostante fosse leggermente imbarazzata per essere stata scoperta a sbirciare nella scollatura.

L’Alpha si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita dalla risposta della più giovane, tenendosi ancora verso di lei e mettendo ancora più in mostra la generosa scollatura. Aveva scelto quel vestito a tubino, completamente nero, perché fasciava perfettamente il suo corpo e metteva in risalto le forme prosperose. «E se lo facessi apposta, continueresti a guardare?»

«Sì!» rispose senza vergogna, puntando nuovamente gli occhi sul seno di Sofia. La risata successiva della donna la obbligò ad alzare ancora lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi. Sono grigi, gli occhi dell’Alpha, luminosi e maliziosi ogni volta che la sorprende ad osservarla intensamente. La mettevano in soggezione, così come l’aspetto di Sofia: era una bella donna, molto più bella di lei. Aveva un carattere forte ed era capace di imporsi su chiunque, con la sua sfrontatezza. Ma alla Beta piaceva questo lato del suo carattere, ma piaceva ancora di più quando i suoi lineamenti si addolcivano quando scopriva Sofia ad osservarla. Non era la sua natura Alpha a renderla così; c’era qualcosa nella donna che la faceva risaltare in mezzo ad un mare di persone. Per Andrea avrebbe attirato lo sguardo di chiunque anche se fosse stata una Beta senza odore come lei.

«Forse è meglio se ordiniamo!» disse dopo l’ennesima risata di Sofia. Si era incantata a guardarla un’altra volta rendendosi conto che, questa volta, le sue labbra si erano dischiuse in un’espressione sorpresa. Non era la prima volta che guardava così la maggiore; ogni volta che la osservava, però, non poteva fare a meno di notare qualche nuovo dettaglio che la lasciava senza fiato.

«D’accordo!» disse l’Alpha con un sorriso addolcito dalla reazione di Andrea.

***

La cena andò perfettamente, fra una battuta e l’altra, fra scambi di aneddoti sul passato di entrambe e su come avevano conosciuto i loro più cari amici.

«Matteo sembrava quasi un pulcino impaurito.» stava dicendo Andrea, mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva nel passato e nei momenti in cui aveva conosciuto Matteo e Lucrezia.

«Scusa se ti interrompo: ma Matteo non è il ragazzo alto con i capelli neri? L’Omega che ha drasticamente catturato l’attenzione di mio cugino?» domandò perplessa Sofia. Lei conosceva da poco gli amici di Andrea; sebbene sapesse chi fosse Lucrezia e le vicende che la circondavano, non era molto brava a collocare il nome al volto di queste nuove conoscenze.

«Sì, lui.» rispose la Beta, storcendo le labbra nel sentire nominare Stefano. Ancora non gli aveva perdonato di essersi avvicinato a Mattea approfittando della sua scarsa attenzione. «Sembra strano, vero? Forse è il suo status o semplicemente la sua timidezza, ma non riesce a farsi valere sugli altri.»

Sofia annuì a quella spiegazione, rimanendo incantata dagli occhi luminosi di Andrea: succedeva così, ogni volta che parlava delle due persone più importanti per lei.

«Non ho potuto fare a meno di aiutarlo.» disse con semplicità, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro quasi nostalgico. «Spero che non gli succeda niente, ora che sono diplomata.»

«Sono sicura che se la caverà.» la rassicurò la donna, giocherellando con uno dei boccoli biondi che ha lasciato sciolti per quella serata.

Entrambe le donne rimasero in silenzio, gustando quello che rimaneva del loro tiramisù; ogni tanto si lanciavano qualche occhiata intensa, riscoprendosi a sorridere complici ogni volta che incrociavano lo sguardo dell’altra.

Era piacevole rimanere in silenzio, lasciando che i rumori del ristorante le avvolgessero senza essere troppo fastidiosi. Sembravano quasi una coppia che stava insieme da tempo e che non aveva bisogno di comunicare a parole; bastavano solo gesti e sguardi per permettere all’altra di capire cosa voleva. Per questo, Andrea stava chiedendo implicitamente a Sofia di farle la stessa domanda di qualche giorno prima, trovando come risposta dei semplici sorrisi enigmatici.

Sofia si alzò dal tavolo, seguita subito dalla Beta, prima di avviarsi verso la cassa e pagare per entrambe. Mentre Sofia pagava, Andrea la guardava male incrociando le braccia al petto perché, nonostante sapesse di non avere i soldi per pagare quella cena deliziosa, non sopportava che qualcuno pagasse per lei.

«Non guardarmi così male, dai!» la riprese la bionda, divertita da quell’espressione sul volto della Beta. Uscirono da ristorante, tenendosi per mano, come se fosse normale farlo. Non avevano ancora deciso cosa fossero, una coppia o semplici amiche con benefici, ma per entrambe era naturale tenersi per mano fino ad intrecciare le dita fra loro e rafforzare la presa.

Non avevano una meta precisa, quindi si ritrovarono a camminare per le calli semideserte il cui unico rumore era quello dei loro piedi sulla pavimentazione.

«Allora… Perché eri così curiosa di sapere se avessi fatto lo stesso errore di Kevin?»

La domanda fatidica, alla fine, era arrivata, lasciando Andrea comunque sorpresa come se non si aspettasse quelle parole. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, soppesando bene le parole. In tutta sincerità, nemmeno lei era in grado di dire perché volesse sapere questo: era curiosa, sì, ma sapeva anche di essere inevitabilmente attratta dall’Alpha; non avrebbe potuto negare che fisicamente Sofia le piacesse. Anche il suo carattere era presente fra i motivi per cui desiderava la donna. Non può dire che fosse già innamorata di lei, la conosceva troppo poco; qualcosa, però, nel profondo del suo cuore c’era e voleva dare la possibilità a questo “qualcosa” di fiorire e mostrarsi per quello che era, provando e riprovando insieme a Sofia.

«Sono interessata!» disse con calma, dopo parecchi minuti di silenzio. Un’altra cosa che adorava di Sofia: non obbligava nessuno a rispondere in fretta alle sue domanda, a differenza del cugino Stefano, lasciando all’interrogato il tempo di formulare una risposta soddisfacente per entrambi. «Mi piaci, non so fino a che punto, ma voglio scoprirlo. Se me lo permetti, ovviamente!» si ritrovò a mormorare, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro pesante come se si fosse tolta un peso dal petto. Alzò lo sguardo verso Sofia, sorridendole con dolcezza e con un po’ di imbarazzo. Sul volto dell’Alpha c’era un sorriso quasi soddisfatto, incorniciato da un’espressione pieno di dolcezza.

«Certo che te lo permetto!» rispose all’incertezza di Andrea con quelle semplici parole, dicendole senza alcuna difficoltà e senza alcun timore. Non era dovuto al fatto che la stessa Andrea volesse fare altrettanto, ma dalla sua naturale sicurezza in qualsiasi ambito.

La Beta la guardò ad occhi sgranati, come se avesse appena visto un alieno o qualcosa di sovrannaturale. Era stata presa in contropiede da quelle parole così dolci, che nascondevano al tempo stesso tanta malizia, da non essere in grado di fare qualcosa se non di osservarla.

«Casa mia è qua vicina, se ti interessa.» mormorò all’improvviso, con una risata bassa e senuale, avvicinandosi di un passo ad Andrea. «E spero che ti interessi ancora, perché non vedo l’ora di vederti sotto un altro aspetto.» Sofia andò avanti a parlare con quel sussurro sensuale, fermandosi alla fine ad un passo dalle sue labbra. Con lo sguardo sfidò Andrea a fare qualcosa, a prendere l’iniziativa, dimostrando così il suo reale interesse per lei.

Non dovette aspettare molto per questa risposta, sentendo le labbra di Andrea posarsi sulle sue in un bacio leggero, come se non fosse sicura di fare le cose giuste. La bionda si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso, divertito ma anche dolce, mentre iniziava a ricambiare quel bacio titubante. Capendo che, per il momento, Andrea non era disposta ad andare oltre, si accontentò di quello e di un braccio intorno alla sua vita mentre l’altra mano affondava nei suoi capelli castani.

«Vuoi stare da me, questa sera?» domandò Sofia sulle labbra della castana, accarezzandole piano una guancia mentre si allontanava da lei.

La Beta rimase a fissarla, le labbra ancora dischiuse ed umide per quel bacio leggero che si erano appena scambiate; rimase quasi immobile, mentre pensava al perché di quella domanda così improvvisa da farle pensare che ci fosse qualcosa sotto.

«Non dobbiamo fare niente, se non te la senti.» la rassicurò subito, facendo scivolare la mano dalla sua guancia alle sue dita con una leggera carezza.

«D’accordo!» disse con enfasi l’altra, quasi senza dare il tempo a Sofia di finire le sue rassicurazioni che non avrebbe fatto nulla. Mentre si stringevano la mano con forza, intrecciando le loro dita, l’Alpha la guidò per le varie calli della città, fino ad arrivare a casa sua.

Se quella notte fosse successo qualcosa o non fosse successo semplicemente niente, entrambe sarebbero state soddisfatte per il tempo che potevano passare insieme. Niente e nessuno poteva rovinare questa gioia.


	8. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7**

Non tutti i veneziani erano consapevoli di quello che succedeva per le calli della loro bella città. Come succede per ogni persona, le vite degli sconosciuti sono di scarso interesse, a meno che questo sconosciuto non finisse addosso in una corsa disperata per prendere l’ultimo vaporetto per tornare a casa. I veneziani non sapevano nulla della dolore della povera Lucrezia, chiusasi in casa per sfuggire al dolore e a chi lo aveva provocato; non sapevano della fantastica nottata di Andrea e Sofia, fatta di semplici carezze e baci gentili, insieme a risate ed aneddoti della vita di entrambe. Non sapevano nemmeno che Davide avrebbe incontrato Alan in un raro momento in cui la serenità sarebbe apparsa sul suo volto, mentre scattava le foto di n tramonto. Non avrebbero saputo nemmeno di Stefano e Matteo, impegnati a rimanere a galla in un mondo dove il biondo Alpha poteva decidere ogni cosa e l’Omega corvino era obbligato a sottostare alle decisione di un capofamiglia Alpha.

Stefano si sentiva uno di quegli sconosciuti che davano spallate ai passanti, con l’aggiunta di non essere troppo interessato a chiedere scusa. Aveva fretta, e questo era chiaro dai suoi passi lunghi e dalla velocità con cui sgusciava fra la folla di turisti in Piazza San Marco. Più e più volte rischiò di cadere nel Canal Grande, convinto di aver trovato un punto libero da turisti. Ancora non capiva per quale motivo Matteo voleva che si incontrassero in Piazza, quando potevano trovare un luogo meno affollato e poter parlare con calma e tranquillità. Quando gli aveva proposto di andare a casa sua, il corvino gli aveva risposto con un “No” secco ed una veloce spiegazione, per niente credibile, che il suo appartamento era un disastro e non voleva che lo vedesse.

«Stefano, sono qui!»

La voce del più piccolo fu in grado di superare il vociare della folla; per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati, Matteo usava un tono di voce più alto e forte, così diverso dal tono calmo e timido. Con un sospiro ed un sorriso, si fece largo fra la folla fino allo spilungone che era diventato un suo pensiero fisso.

«Ti ho visto fra la folla!» gli disse con un sorriso l’Omega, ricevendo un’occhiataccia dal biondo. Era una battuta, la solita stupida battuta, che Matteo si divertiva a fare da quando aveva preso confidenza con lui.

«Un giorno la smetterai, ne sono certo! O ti farò smettere io!» ribatté Stefano, incrociando le braccia al petto e storcendo le labbra in una smorfia infastidita. Matteo rise in tutta tranquillità, anche se i suoi occhi si muovevano con circospezione come se si aspettasse che qualcosa, o qualcuno, si avvicinasse a loro per dare fastidio.

«Oh, non lo farai!» esclamò sicuro di sé, prendendogli la mano per trascinarlo in mezzo alla folla. Rise ancora, quasi volesse dare la sensazione di essere felice e tranquillo. «So che hanno aperto un nuovo bar, qui vicino. Ti va di andarci?» domandò qualche istante dopo, rallentando la camminata. Non lo disse ad alta voce, ma lo faceva per Stefano: avevano dieci centimetri di differenza, ma Matteo aveva anche dei passi lunghi e Stefano arrancava molto spesso alle sue spalle. Per il loro aspetto fisico, molte volte, invertivano i loro status con dispiacere e fastidio di entrambi.

«Va bene! Basta che non ci sia tutta questa folla!» affermò con calma il biondo, anche se era un po’ affannato. L’essere stato trascinato fino a metà della piazza da Matteo, e anche essere stato colto di sorpresa con quel gesto, lo aveva sfinito. Quando il più alto rallentò la sua andatura, si sistemò di fianco a lui rafforzando la presa sulla sua mano; gli sorrise con calma, ricevendo un sorriso ed una piccola risata come risposta alla sua affermazione.

Più si allontanavano dalla piazza, la massa di gente si sfoltiva lentamente e dava loro la possibilità di respirare un po’ d’aria e di non scontrarsi con altre persone. Non camminarono ancora per molto, imboccando una piccola calle poco trafficata e quasi ignorata da tutti. L’unica insegna visibile era quella di una piccola sala da tè e caffetteria, dall’aria vissuta come tutto quello che si trovava in alcune calli ignorate come quella.

«Ho chiesto che non ci fosse folla, non che fossimo isolati!» precisò l’Alpha, scatenando una risata sincera da Matteo.

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima che era piuttosto isolato. Perdonami!» si scusò con calma, mentre lo precedeva all’interno del locale.

L’esterno un po’ vissuto, dalle vetrine opache e dalla porta un po’ rovinata dal tempo, era semplicemente un illusione per gli occhi: l’interno era ben tenuto, dai colori tenui e rilassanti; il bancone, situato alla destra dell’ingresso, era fatto tutto in vetro per mettere in mostra i dolci disponibili quel giorno. Dietro di esso, facevano bella figura le varie qualità di tè disponibili, insieme ai vari topping da mettere sulle torte o sugli yogurt che preparavano. Il resto del locale dava la sensazione di essere finiti nel salottino privato della Regina Vittoria: poltroncine in legno, imbottite e rivestite con una stoffa leggera con disegni floreali dai colori chiari così come i divanetti a due posti. I tavoli e i tavolini da caffè erano in legno bianco con rifiniture di colore oro.

«Carino!» disse il biondo, osservando il luogo con espressione soddisfatta prima che la proprietaria, una giovane donna dai riccioli color miele, li accompagnasse ad un tavolino basso con un divanetto.

«Sono contento che ti piaccia!»

Con un sorriso piuttosto timido, si avvicinò all’Alpha per dargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Non era tipo da gesti di affetto eclatanti, come tanti altri Omega, e per questo a Stefano piaceva più degli amanti che aveva avuto. Tranne quando gli rubava uno dei suoi capelli, come faceva in quel momento. «Matteo!» lo richiamò, indispettito, mentre lo osservava indossare il suo cappello come aveva fatto il primo incontro e in quelli successivi.

«Uno potresti anche lasciarmelo. Sono belli! E tu non ne sentiresti la mancanza con tutti quelli che hai.»

Stefano scosse la testa, smettendo di cercare di recuperare il suo capello. Tanto Matteo glielo avrebbe riconsegnato in un secondo momento. Fra un paio di giorni, forse.

I due ragazzi si scambiarono i soliti convenevoli: come stavano, cosa avevano fatto in quei pochi giorni e si aggiornarono su ogni cosa che sapevano del loro giro di amici.

«Quindi Andrea è uscita con Sofia? Com’è andata?» domandò Matteo curiosamente, preferendo parlare dell’amica Beta piuttosto che tornare a pensare ai suoi problemi a casa. Doveva dirlo a Stefano, ma non sapeva ancora come iniziare il discorso.

«Ti prego, risparmiami da questo discorso! Devo già sopportare mia cugina che mi dice quanto sia stata bene, quanto sia bella Andrea, quanto sia felice di averla conosciuta. Quanto sia felice in generale. Non ne posso più!»

Non fece nemmeno una pausa, mentre sfogava il suo fastidio nel sentire Sofia continuare a parlare di quella serata. La risata di Matteo, l’ennesima che sembrava forzata, gli fece puntare lo sguardo verso di lui. «Cosa succede?» domandò con calma, cercando così di invogliarlo a parlare qualsiasi fosse il problema. Gli strinse la mano, appoggiata vicino alla sua, confortandolo con strette leggere ed un piccolo massaggio sul dorso con il pollice.

Lo sguardo azzurro dell’Omega evito quello di Stefano, cercando quasi un sostegno nell’arredamento del locale. Questo gli diede la conferma che qualcuno non andava bene e lo turbava al punto da non essere completamente sé stesso in sua presenza.

«I miei genitori… Si trovano a Venezia…» mormorò appena, come se questo spiegasse tutto. Ma Stefano non sapeva qual era il suo rapporto con la famiglia, che suo padre era un Alpha di vecchio stampo, convinto nella supremazia di quello status. Non sapeva nemmeno che tutti si erano aspettati che lui diventasse un Alpha, rimanendo delusi quando, alla fine, si rivelò semplicemente un “misero Omega”.

«E quindi?» domandò piano, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo sfuggente. Per lui, che aveva un rapporto a dir poco perfetto con i suoi genitori, non sembrava un grosso problema.

«Quindi, l’arrivo dei miei genitori significa sempre brutte notizie.» disse a voce bassa e demotivata.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Stefano, con un sorriso pieno di tristezza a tirare le sue labbra. «Hanno deciso di farmi sposare; “per il bene dell’azienda di mio padre e per fare buon uso di un Omega indesiderato”, per citare le parole di mio padre!»

La notizia fu come uno pugno nello stomaco di Stefano che tutto si aspettava tranne una notizia del genere. Si chiese, silenziosamente, se i matrimoni combinati fossero davvero permessi anche in un periodo in cui, ogni essere umano e di qualsiasi stato, aveva libertà di pensiero e parola.

«Perché non hai detto di no?» sbottò all’improvviso, un ringhio basso che nasceva dal fondo della gola come un Alpha qualunque che vede minacciata la sua vita con il proprio compagno. Ma di cosa doveva essere arrabbiato? Nonostante i baci che si scambiavano e il tempo che passavano assieme, fra lui e Matteo non c’era nulla. Si piaceva, si cercavano, ma sentimenti più forti, che trascendevano il loro status, non ne esistevano.

«Perché so com’è fatto mio padre e non ho possibilità di vincere contro di lui!» ammise con voce arrendevole, chiaramente sconfitto e al tempo stesso stanco di combattere. In realtà, lui voleva combattere, voleva avere una possibilità di decidere l’uomo che voleva sposare indipendentemente dai desideri della sua famiglia.

«Ti sposo io, allora!» affermò con enfasi, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che stava per dire.

Matteo scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro sul volto; lui era innamorato di Stefano da diverso tempo. Da quando si era trasferito nella scuola che frequentava anche il biondo, il suo sguardo ne era stato subito attratto fin da subito; ma l’Alpha non sembrava notarlo; non lo aveva mai notato fino a quella sera nel locale dove faceva il P.R. Ma non era abbastanza.

«Non cambierebbe nulla, Stefano.» disse sconsolato, abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. Quanto avrebbe voluto che le parole di Stefano non fossero dettate dall’improvvisa rabbia di sentir parlare di un matrimonio combinato.

«Sì che cambierebbe. Ci conosciamo. Sai chi sono e sai come comportarti con me!» disse con enfasi, tenendosi verso di lui mentre rafforzava la presa sulla sua mano.

«Ma non mi ami!»

Matteo era davvero rassegnato; qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, era convinto che sarebbe rimasto comunque uno dei tanti per Stefano. Niente di più. Anche per questo motivo aveva accettato il matrimonio che suo padre aveva scelto.

«Ma potrebbe succedere! Non è una cosa fondamentale essere completamente innamorati. Non succederà subito, ma potrei innamorarmi di te!»

La scelta delle parole non fu più sbagliata.

In pochi istanti, Matteo fu in piedi dopo aver allontanato la mano da quella di Stefano con un gesto secco. Lo guardò quasi con rabbia, stringendo le mani in due pugni.

«Anche questo sconosciuto potrebbe amarmi, un giorno. Non cambia niente, il conoscerti o meno. Non cambia che nessuno di voi due prova un briciolo di sentimento dei miei confronti per pensare che non voglio un matrimonio.»

Non aggiunse altro prima di girare sui tacchi e uscire dal locale, senza guardarsi indietro e senza vedere l’espressione sconvolta di Stefano. Sentì la sua voce chiamarlo ripetutamente, implorandolo di tornare indietro e di sistemare con lui tutto, perché non voleva farlo arrabbiare o ferirlo in alcun modo. Ma Matteo non lo ascoltava; approfittava delle falcate delle sue gambe lunghe per tornare in mezzo alla folla e sperare di seminarlo nella piazza.

Prese in mano il suo fidato smartphone, scorrendo le conversazioni di Whatsapp una dopo l’altra per cercare la persona giusta, che poteva davvero capirlo in quel momento.

 

 **Matt~ [18:21]:** So che oggi non è il giorno giusto, ma sei libera?

 **Lu <3 [18:21]: **Sono già a San Michele. Se vuoi, puoi raggiungermi. È successo qualcosa?

 **Matt~ [18:23]:** Sono tornati i miei genitori. Matrimonio combinato. E ho discusso con Stefano. Mi sono arrabbiato e sono corso via.

 **Lu <3 [18:24]: **Allora DEVI raggiungermi :3 Magari se arrivi tu, i miei mi lasciano andare via prima del previsto. A dopo!

 **Matt~ [18:24]:** A dopo


End file.
